The Beard
by Diamondchild
Summary: Ana is dating Christian. There is just one problem.. he's married. He's married to her best friend as her beard. Better summary inside. Let me know what you think (definition of what a beard is ;is in Chapter 2)
1. Chapter 1

SO i have had this idea swimming around in my brain for awhile. I'm still focused on finishing It's just you and me, baby. But I'm having a small writers block and this idea keeps getting in the way. I don't know if I'll have time to write this story. I only have till November when I will be having a baby. And well with 4 kids it's going to get crazy around here. So If somebody out there would like to help me... like maybe write it with me or throw ideas my way. That would be great! Because I am a little lost on ideas. I have the 'big reveal' set up in my mind of what should happen. But I need the lead-up. If anything I might just make this into a short story depending.

Let me know what you think of the idea. I haven't read anything quite like this before so i'm hoping it's a new idea. Then again.. who knows:)

 **THE BEARD!**

My name is Anastasia Steele. My boyfriend is Christian Grey. There's just one problem; he's married to my best friend, who is partially my sister. Now before you get on me about that and crucify me, she knows all about us. It fact she's the one that hooked us up. I know mind blowing right? Well, the reason behind it all is Christian is a beard. About two years ago, my best friend Ros, needed to get married. Her parents demanding that if she wanted her trust fund that she had to be married. They're some crazy old fashioned people. They have no idea that's she's gay. Her family is very religious and she's afraid to come out to them. Besides that small fact her parents are lovely people. I think she's scared to disappoint them and be put out.

So when she was at Harvard, she met Christian. They hit it off right away and they wanted to start a business together. However, they needed startup money. Which is where their plan to get married started, so Ros can get her trust and they could start the business. It also worked for Christian at the time because his parents were always getting on him about being single.

I missed the whole thing while I was studying abroad in France. I came home a year ago and Ros had told me everything that had happened. They had a small wedding in a court house in Boston. I only knew some of the story in a letter she written me. Telling me she got married and would explain more when she saw me. When I got back she introduced me to Christian and sparks flew. If you can believe in love at first sight, this was it.

Ros encouraged us to be together. She wanted us both to be happy. Just because they were 'married' didn't mean they couldn't have what they wanted. Ros was also dating this wonderful woman named Gwen. She didn't mind keeping their relationship a secret because she was in the same boat as Ros. Afraid to tell her parents. Gwen is always traveling for work. She's a photographer for National Geographic.

I'm staying at the Penthouse with Christian and Ros. I pretend to sleep in the guest room, but I stay with Christian. As for now the reason we tell their parents I'm there is because I'm in the middle of looking for work and Ros thinks there's so much space, why not have her 'sister' stay with her. Ros' parents Al and Julie understand. I've known the family since I could walk. Christian's parents Grace and Carrick seem a little uncertain about the living arrangement.

Now a year later everything has started to come to a head. But I think I should start at the beginning, when I first found out about this crazy arrangement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for you interest in this story. I started writing this chapter and couldn't stop. I'm going to try my best to write this story. Thank you to Sonya and Amy for your help and Ideas with this story. Trust me I need it. I've never just typed a story up without hand writing it first. Excuse all my grammar and spelling I'm human and try my best. Please give this story a couple of chapters to get really started, because I'm building up the story line as I go. It might start off a little slow. Enjoy. And also review and tell me what you think. Any and all ideas welcome.**

 **Beard** is a slang term describing a person who is used, knowingly or unknowingly, as a date, romantic partner (boyfriend or girlfriend), or spouse either to conceal infidelity or to conceal one's sexual orientation.

 **ANA:**

I've been back from France for two days now. I'm settled in at a Holiday inn near Seattle. I'm meeting my best friend/ sister today where she works. Ros along with her husband own Grey and Bailey Enterprise and Holdings. I've known Ros since we were little kids, since I could walk. We grew up next door to each other and have been inseparable ever since. I know since we were about 12 years old, that Ros was gay. She told me one day that she knew she liked girls over boys. I was sworn to secrecy to never say anything. Her parents are very religious, so she's always been scared to tell them she was different. AL and Julie are very nice people and I think would love her no matter what, but Ros has it in her head it's not true and that they would shun her.

I was over in Paris studying to be a culinary chef for the last 2 years. I was surprised when Ros had sent me a letter and telling me she got married. To a man. She told me she would explain everything when I got back. I tried to get her to tell me every time we talked on the phone. But she was gung ho about doing it person. I roll my eyes at the memory. She's so stubborn sometimes.

I make my way to the building where Ros works. It's huge, there must be 20 floors at least. I guess she's doing well for herself. She told me business was booming, but wow! I make my way to the reception desk, sign in and get my pass and head up to the top floor.

At the 20th floor I'm met with another receptionist with blonde hair and a tight bun. "Hi, my name is Anastasia Steele. I'm here for Ros Bailey?"

"Yes, one moment." She picks up the phone and dials an extension "Mrs. Bailey I have an Anastasia Steele here for you." She hangs up and to my left the doors fly open and out pops Ros.

"ANA" She comes to me, and hugs me. "It's so good to see you. I've missed you sister."

"I've missed you too. We have a lot to catch up on." She leads me to her office.

"Yes we do." She smiles and shows me to the couch. "So I'm here now. I want to know everything!"

Ros sits down next to me. "You just cut to the chase don't you."

"I've only been waiting a year to find out what's going on, so spill."

"Fine. So I met Christian while we were at Harvard. He had this great idea for a business. He wanted me to join in and help him. I of course was on board. But we had one issue. That was money. His dad was against helping us out. I had my trust, but in order to get it, if you remember I had to get married." She rolls her eyes. "I never understood that one, but I guess since Grandpa did it to my dad. I guess he felt he had to do the same thing to me. Anyways, I told him about it and that's when we got the idea of getting married. He knew I didn't want anything from him so we got hitched. And now here we are." She waves her hands around.

"What about his family? Do they know about your arrangement?"

"Oh heavens no. They were so glad to hear of him getting married. I guess he's never had a girlfriend, or so he says. I think it helped I came from a good family that they were ok with the marriage. Anyways I want you to meet him."

She grabs my hand and pulls me up. She pulls me out of the office and we go back to the lobby. Opposite of her office is another set of double doors. She knocks once, before entering.

"Christian. I have someone I want you to meet." _Holy Moly._ Sitting at a desk, sits a Greek god. He has cooperish brown hair, these steely grey eyes that just look into your soul. Ros gets to be married to him? And she doesn't even get to have any fun with him. He stands up, buttoning his suit jacket and comes walking over to me. _I hope I'm not drooling._ "Christian, this is Anastasia Steele. The one I've been telling you all about. My bestie and pretty much sister. Ana this is Christian Grey. My "husband." She tells me with the air quotes.

He puts out his hand to shake mine. This electric current goes through my body. I look at him and I know he felt it to. "It's nice to finally meet you Ana" He then takes my hand and kisses it, causing me to blush.

"It's nice to meet you too Christian." He finally lets go of my hand and when I look at Ros she has the hugest grin on her face. I look at her oddly.

"So Christian and I agreed that since you have no place to live yet. We would like you to come live with us."

"What? Ros. No. I'm fine. I'm staying at a hotel, but I plan to start looking for work and an apartment real soon." I have enough saved up to find some place to go. While I was going to school, I also worked. My father Ray, paid for me to go to college and I worked at a Bistro to gain experience.

My family Is well off, but nowhere in the league of Ros' family. My mom Carla always told me it's better to earn your own money. It makes you proud and strong. So that's what I'm trying to do now. I know my folks would help me out if I needed, but right now I want to try the real world out on my own.

"Come on Ana. I haven't seen you in years. I miss you. At least till you find something. Why waste money on a hotel. Please." She's begging. I should make her get on her knees and beg. But I won't, not today.

"Fine. But only because I miss you too. And only till I find an apartment." She claps and hugs me tight.

"It's going to be so much fun." Ros squeals like a little girl. I look over at Christian who is hiding his smile behind his hand.

"And you're ok with this Christian?"

"Oh yes, we have lots of room. Plus it will be nice to have someone else around besides Ros." He smirks.

"Fine it's settled. Come with me Ana. We'll go get your stuff and I'll show you where you will be living. Christian I'll see you later."

I take one final look at Christian and smile. Is it wrong for me to have the hots for my friend's husband, even though it's a shame? I mean I'm going to be living with this guy. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

Ros and I are in the elevator on our way down to the lobby. "So what did you think of him?" Ros asks me. _What do I say to that? Ros I want your husband to bend me over and take me. That would go over well._

"He seems nice." I smile shaking my head of the dirty thoughts.

"Just nice? Most woman think he's hot." She nudges me.

"Ros!" I blush. We get out of the elevator and make our way to Ros' car. The hotel is only a couple blocks away, so I walked here. Another thing I need to get, a car! I wonder if the Volkswagen still runs?

"What? I might be a lesbian but I still can tell you what a fine looking man looks like. And he's one."

"And he's wasted on you." I giggle and stick my tongue out at her. She shoves my shoulder and laughs.

"Yeah I know. I showed him your picture and he thought you were smokin' too."

"Really?" I try not to sound so excited, but fail miserably.

"Yes really." We get into her car and drive to my hotel.

"I'm guessing you two have an open marriage of sorts." I ask her.

"Oh yeah. I actually have a girlfriend. Her name is Gwen. Right now she's in Israel taking pictures. She works for National Geographic. She's always on the road. We met last summer and hit it off." She grins

"And what does she think of the whole you and Christian thing?"

"She understands. She's also nervous about coming out to her parents. They're like mine." She sighs. "I told her the why and she got it. She should be back by the end of the month. I really want you to meet her."

"I look forward to it."

We finally get my stuff and we drive to where Ros lives. They live in Escala, of course. The most fanciest of condos and apartments in Seattle. She puts in the code for the penthouse and we ascend up into the sky.

"Wow. This place is huge. It's beautiful. I guess you really are doing well for yourself." I admire the double height ceilings in the living room and the balcony that overlooks Seattle. There's a marvelous looking kitchen. Oh, I can only hope that I can cook in it. Who am I kidding of course I will. Unless in the last two years Ros has learned to cook. _Ha!_ Then tucked in the corner is a grand piano.

"Don't tell me you play?" I run my hands over the keys. I haven't played in years.

She raises her eyebrows at me looking at me like 'are you kidding.' "No that would be Christian's pride and joy."

"Of course it is." I laugh. "I'm really proud of you Ros. I can't believe everything you have done over the years."

"Thanks." She smiles shyly. I think I made her blush. Oh I missed her. "Let me show you where you will be staying." She shows me the guestroom where I will be staying. Then shows me her room and then Christian's room.

"What do you do if your family comes over? With the separate rooms and everything?"

"That's why my room is kind of, plain Jane." Yeah I guess it is just mostly a bed and a dresser. "As for the clothes, well you know how much I like clothes, we told them I need the extra closet space. Why don't you get settled in? I have some work to do. Come and get me when you're done."

After I get settled in my room and I decided to make dinner for Ros and Christian. I'm not paying attention to where I'm walking and walk in a wall of muscle. _Holy crap he's even sexier dressed in jeans and a t-shirt._ "Hi. Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." _Why does this man turn me to mush?_

"It's quite alright Anastasia." _Oh crap, the way my name rolls off his tongue makes my panties instantly wet._ "Did you settle in alright?"

"Yes I did. Thank you so much for letting me stay." I blush.

"It's no problem Ana. I've heard so much about you the last few years I feel like I know you already." He takes his hand a moves a piece of hair out of my face. There's that electricity again.

"I wish I could say the same. Ros has kept a tight lip about you." I smirk. "I was thinking of cooking you guys dinner. Use those culinary skills I spent so much time learning about."

"That sounds wonderful. I look forward to it. We should have everything you might need. We have someone come in and cook us up a bunch of meals to freeze so we can heat them up later. So we try to keep it stocked." He touches my arm lightly. I wonder if he's trying to find an excuse to touch me. Not that I mind.

"Well, while I'm here I would be more than happy to cook for you both. Fresh meal every night."

"What's up you guys?" Ros comes into the hallway where we're standing. She has this huge smirk on her face.

"Oh, Ana here was telling me she was going to make us dinner." Christian says.

"Yeah? That sounds wonderful."

I finally find myself in the kitchen as Christian and Ros prop themselves on stools, and talk quietly to themselves. I decide to make a Margherita pizza. It's pretty simple since it's starting to get late. As I'm making it I see Christian and Ros peek up at me once and awhile then go back to talking. I catch Christian's gaze and smile. I feel like such a teenager.

After dinner, I start to clean up. Ros leaves and says she has a couple things to do. Leaving me alone with Christian. "That was a wonderful meal." He says to me handing me the dishes to load in the dishwasher.

"Thank you. It's a simple one, I bet even you could make it."

"I doubt that." He laughs. "I know how to use the microwave. That's where my skills end."

"Maybe I'll teach you." I offer.

"I would like that." He touches my cheek with his thumb. "I also have to get some work done. Feel free to use the Media room, or the library, make yourself at home."

"Thank you Christian." He leans down and kisses my cheek and then he's gone. I never used to believe in love at first sight, but I think I might be totally smitten.

 **2 days later…**

I'm sitting in the library reading some sexy romance novel. I'm day dreaming about it being me and Christian. I haven't seen him too much over the last couple of days, but when I do, we end up talking for hours. I've learned so much about him. Ros seems to be giving me this space around us. Which only means one thing. She's trying to hook me up. She did the same thing in high school with John McDale. She found out somehow he had a major crush on me too and all but locked us in a room until we started dating. He was my first everything. He was a wonderful guy, but we ended up splitting ways in college. We knew the long distance thing wouldn't work. He was going to the University of Maryland and I went to WSU before I went to France.

"Hey Chick." Ros comes and plops down next to me.

"Hey. I feel like I haven't seen you. Oh wait I haven't. What's with the disappearing? I thought the point of me living here was for us to hang out?" I ask her questionably.

"It is." She smiles wickedly at me.

"So where have you been? Hmm? I've seen more of Christian these last two days then you Ma'am. So what game are you trying to play?"

"Who me? I'm not playing any game" I squint my eyes at her and stare. "Fine. I saw the way Christian looked at you when you guys met. I've never seen him look at anyone like that before. So I may or may not be trying to play match maker." She says nonchalantly.

"I knew it. It's me and John all over again." I huff.

"Oh I saw the way you looked at him too missy. I just think you two would be perfect for each other. I'm never wrong about these things." She says confidently

"I'm sure the man has a girlfriend somewhere."

"Nope. I'm sure he's 'dated' but he has to be very careful with who he meets. Because we don't need someone letting the cat out of the bag. All I'm doing is giving it a little push. You guys would look so cute together."

"It's more like a shove. Plus what kind of relationship could we have? We couldn't go anywhere and you would be the only one that knows. I mean what, I would be the mistress?"

"No. I mean you guys could go out. I'm sure something could be figured out. And you wouldn't me a mistress. Listen, Christian's a good guy and he deserves to be happy. I know he did it for the business and to help cover me as well, but he deserves to have someone that actually wants to be with him."

"And you think that's me?" I ask. She nods and I roll my eyes. "I mean he is nice, and a total babe. But I don't know. I mean how do you know if he even really likes me?"

She smiles and pats my arms. "I know things. He told me the first day at dinner to put a good word in for him."

"So that's what you two were whispering about?" She shrugs. Ugg this girl can drive me crazy sometimes. "We'll see." I tell her trying to drop the subject.

"That's all I want. How's the job hunting?"

"I've applied to a few places, and waiting to hear back. I also went apartment hunting, but Seattle is crazy expensive. I might have to ask my parents for help till I get a job."

"Hey you are more than welcomed to stay. Don't feel like you need to be in a hurry to leave."

"At least let me pay rent or something. I don't want to be a freeloader." She rolls her eyes.

"I understand. But you're not. I really do want you here. I have a good job that pays well I want to share it with someone. But if it makes you feel better I'll come up with an amount you can contribute to. And if you keep making dinners well, that's more of a reason for us for wanting you to stay. A live in chef of sorts" I giggle at her and roll my eyes.

I lean over and give her a hug. I couldn't ask for a better friend. But I will be paying them something

 **3 days later…**

I'm standing in the kitchen making dinner. Ros had called me and told me she was stuck in a meeting. For some reason I don't believe her. Christian comes into the kitchen pulling his tie from his neck, and throwing his bag on the breakfast bar.

"Long day?" I ask him.

"The longest. It's like today was a day for everything to go wrong. How are you? Any word on a job?" He walks over to me, sticking his finger in my Alfredo sauce. He sucks it off his finger and boy if that's not a turn on. "Wow. This is excellent."

"Thank you. I heard back from Canlis. I go in for an interview tomorrow. But they're only hiring part time. I figured it would be a good way to get my foot in the door, while I keep looking."

For the last week it seems like all we do is flirt back and forth with each other. You can cut the sexual tension with a knife. In a matter of a week we've become really close. "It looks like Ros won't be joining us for dinner tonight."

"Yeah she called and told me." I turn and start stirring the pasta.

"That's too bad." He brushes my hair back and rest his chin on my shoulder. It tickles slightly and I giggle.

"That's one of the best sounds in this whole world." He moves his chin around a little in my shoulder making me laugh again. "Mmm..." He places a small kiss behind my ear and I shiver. I turn around and look at him with a huge grin on my face.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm just watching you cook." He smiles at me, it's almost blinding with all his teeth showing.

"Uh-huh! It's distracting. Now shoo. I'll let you know when I'm done." I go to push him back, and he grabs a hold of my hands and pulls me into him. He leans down and kisses me on my lips. It starts off slow as I relax into him, parting my lips and letting his tongue have access to mine. I put my hands into his hair and pull him closer. He slowly pulls away from me resting his head on my forehead. "Wow." I whisper.

"Wow is right." He reaches behind me and turns off the stove before taking my face in his hands and kissing me again. I think I'm seeing fireworks. _Ok so maybe I'm reading one too many romance novels, but it feels like fireworks._ "I want you." He murmurs against my lips.

"I want you too." He picks me up and I wrap my legs around him. He carries me to his room somehow. I don't think our lips have left each other's for a second. He pushes open the door with my back and then lays me down on his bed.

"Are you sure this what you want?" He asks crawling on top of me and softly caressing my face.

"Yes. I think I've wanted this since I first met you." _shit did I say that out loud?_

"Me too." I think I notice him blush a little. His lips work their way down my neck as he slowly unbuttons my shirt. He works his way down to my belly button and dips his tongue around. Making his way down to the top of my jeans, he un-does the button and starts pulling them down. Christian's nose stops in between my legs and he sniffs. "You smell divine Anastasia. Better than I could ever dream." _He's been dreaming about it? Swoon._ He pulls my jeans and my underwear all the way down and throws them across the room.

He then starts to kiss up my leg, as he makes it back to my now sensitive core. He takes a long lick and grins up at me. "And you taste so sweet." He goes back for more. I throw my head back in pure pleasure. It's not long before my orgasm rips threw me. "Oh, I love how responsive you are."

He crawls back up to me and kisses me again. I can taste myself on him. I work my hands down and start to un-do his belt. He stands up briefly and pulls down his pants and his boxers. I think my jaw drops when I notice the size of him. I've only been with two guys and neither had anywhere close to what this man has. I think he might rip me in half. And I'm ok with that. I bite down on my lip in anticipation.

"Like what you see?" He grins. The cocky bastard. _Cocky is right._

"Very much so. Why don't you show me what you can do with it." He takes off his shirt and shows off his perfect 6 pack. He goes into his drawer and pulls out a condom.

"Here." He hands me the condom and I sit up. "But first I still need you naked." He pushes my shirt the rest of the way, and un-does my bra. "Perfect." He bends down and sucks on one of my nipples. He stands back up as I undo the condom. I kiss the tip of his head before putting the condom on.

He pushes me back to the bed. Placing his elbows around my head, bending down again our lips collide, as he fills me slowly. It stings a little as I expand around him. Wrapping my legs around me as he moves in and out of me ever so slowly. "Oh, Christian." I pant.

"God, Ana. You feel so good." He murmurs against my lips. Resting his forehead on mine I stare into his gorgeous grey eyes. I can tell they're filled with lust, and something else I can't quite read. He picks up his pace and I feel my self building again. "Ana, I can feel you. Let go." I explode around him and he soon follows after me.

We catch our breath as he rolls over to his side. "That was amazing." I tell him.

He leans over a kisses my cheek, and gently brushes it with his thumb. "Spectacular." He adds. He pulls me into his arms and I feel myself drifting.

I'm awaken by a loud bang on the door. "ANA? CHRISTIAN? Where are you guys?" It's Ros. I hear her footsteps walk away. Christian and I shoot up in bed. I quickly scramble to find my shirt and pants and pull them on. Christian also races around putting back on his clothes. I open the door and look out and notice that it's safe. I'm walking back to the living room, when I see Ros sitting on the couch.

"Hey lady. Where have you been? I noticed dinner on the stove, but it looked like it's been sitting there for awhile. And not to mention the noodles haven't been drained." _Crap. I forgot about dinner._

"umm.. you see.." She's looking at me suspiciously, but has a small twinkle in her eye. My skin begins to prickle as I feel Christian come behind us.

"Hey Ros, how was the meeting?" He looks semi put together, but his hair is a mess.

"Oh it went very well, we are now the owners of yet another business. Now my question is what have you two been up too?"

"We were just talking and lost track of time?" I ask more in a question then a statement.

"With dinner on the stove?" She asks raising an eyebrow.

"He asked me a question in his office and then I forgot." I shrug.

She starts laughing, full on belly laughing. "Ana, you need to work on your lying. I'm not stupid. I can tell by looking at you what you've been doing." I drop my head. I don't know why I feel bad. I had her permission. "First of all Ana, it would have helped if you put a bra on first." She stands up and pats my shoulder. "I'm happy for the both of you. And it's about time. Now you listen here Grey. Take care of my sister, or I'll hurt you." She tells him with a broad smile on her face.

"I will." He smiles brightly, coming to put his arm around me and kissing the top of my head.

"Good. Now when I saw what happened to dinner, I figured I would order pizza. It should be here shortly." And she's gone.

"I feel so naughty." I tell him, circling my arms around him.

"But it feels so right." He leans down and kisses me.

I have no idea how this is all going to work. I mean more secrets on top of secrets. A secret love affair. Ok that is kind of hot. I guess I'm going to see where this road takes us.

 **Ok? So what did you think? Coming up next Ana is going to meet Christian's family. I'm still thinking this might end up being a shorter story. Don't know how long yet. Don't know when I will update again. I really want to finish my other story. But maybe next week if the ideas start flying out of me. Oh and Ros kept her maiden name. I guess she's really Bailey-Grey but that just sounds horrible.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This story is harder than I had planned** **It works out perfectly in my head. Then I start to type and poof. It doesn't write out the same. I'm sure most of you writers understand. I'm really trying. What I want to try to do is build up Ana and Christian's relationship before I have it come crashing down on them. I think when it all comes to a head is when it will get really exciting. (My guess is in about 4 to 5 chapters) I hope. Thank you Sonya for letting me bounce off ideas off you. You have so many good ones. I almost want to do a choice your own adventure. Here is the next chapter for you. Let me know what you think!**

 **1 month later:**

 **Ana:**

This whole month has been absolutely blissful. I can't remember the last time I was this happy. Christian and I's relationship is blooming. We spend almost every waking moment together, and night. Now I didn't forget about Ros. I'm not a horrible friend. We have girl's night on Friday and kick Christian out, but also we hang out as well during the week.

Although she's been M.I.A the last two weeks spending time with her girlfriend Gwen who was in town before she had to leave again. We had girls night with Gwen included. She is a hoot and perfect for Ros. She keeps her on her toes. Gwen and I talked for hours last Friday about this whole arrangement Christian and Ros have. She said sometimes it's weird. Like if she see's pictures of them together, and articles that talk about their marriage. But she knew why and understood. Plus she travels so much right now it's not like they could have a full fledge relationship. She's happy and if she ever thought about settling again in Seattle she would face it then.

I have to admire the girl. So far there hasn't been any trouble as far as being a 'third wheel' so to speak, I quickly forget that Christian and Ros are even married. Those two are more like brother and sister. Boy can they bicker. I was meeting them both for lunch one day awhile back and I walked into Ros' office and they were both going at each other. Yelling about some company and logistics. Then Ros threw a handful of paperclips at him, and they both started laughing. I guess that's how they make this fake marriage work because they are such good friends.

I started the job at Canlis. It's only 3 days a week and during lunch hours. But, it's a start. They said if I showed good promise they might give me more time, and dinner services. For now I just need something to get my foot in the door and put on my resume. I hope one day, even many moons from now I can start my own restaurant.

It's Saturday and I have just gotten off work and taking a load off in the library. Christian is in his office on the phone. I didn't see Ros when I came in, but soon enough she comes in and sits beside me. "Hey. How was work?"

"Good. Busy. Just how I like it. The head chef was really impressed with me today told me I did a great job during the rush and didn't flounder once." I smile at her. I really like it there all the people are nice and easy to get along with.

"That's awesome. Maybe they'll take you on more."

"I could hope."

"Hey, so I have a question. We're having dinner with Christian's parent's tomorrow evening and I would like you to come with us."

"Why? Wouldn't that be weird? Let me introduce you to my friend who is also dating my husband. That would go over well." I giggle.

"No. I wouldn't introduce you like that." She smacks my arm. "You're my best friend. I've talk to them about you and I want you to meet them. Plus you're living with us, so if they ever stop by, which they rarely do they know who you are. Plus these dinners are so boring and I have to act all 'love love' with Christian. It would be good to have someone else there." She smiles and puts her hands together. "Please." She puts the full bottom lip out to.

"Oh tuck your lip back in. I'll do it."

"Do what?" Christian comes in and sits down next to me planting a kiss on my cheek.

"I'm making her come with us tomorrow to your folk's house, so I can have someone to talk to besides you."

"Well, that will be interesting." He purrs and puts his hand on my leg and starts rubbing it up and down, giving me goosebumps.

"Oh no. If you're going to start all that. I'm going to skype Gwen." She gets up and walks out of the room.

"I think you scared her away." I tell him.

"Good. Because I missed you." He starts to nibble at my ear.

"I missed you too. But you saw me this morning." I smile at him and caress his cheek.

"It's not enough." He pushes me down on the couch and captures his lips to mine and I moan against him. He breaks the kiss and hovers above me. "There's something I need to tell you." His thumb outlines my lips. His eyes never breaking contact with mine.

"What's that?" I pant.

He takes a deep breath and rest his forehead on my mine. His eyes looked worried and scared. "I love you." He finally breathes out.

My eyes go wide and I gulp. _Did he just?_ Like a fish out of water my mouth opens and closes. I think I went into shock. "I… um…" He puts his finger on my lips to quiet my babbling.

"You don't have to say anything. I've never felt this way about anybody and I needed to say it. I've been trying to say it all week, and been to chicken. And if you don't feel the same…"

I put my hand over his mouth and smile. "You just took me by surprise. But I love you too Christian." His eyes go large and I release my hand.

"Really?"

"Really. Now kiss me." He bends back down and the kiss is filled with some much love and passion I think I'm seeing those fireworks again. Shoot I even hear the booms.

"No doing it on the couch! Its cloth and it will stain." Oh, the booms were Ros banging at the door. I start to giggle against his lips.

"She does have a point." I run my hands through his hair. "Bedroom."

He lifts me in his arms and carries me to his bedroom where we show each other how much we love each other for hours.

 **The next day…**

I'm in my room getting dressed for tonight's dinner. I'm meeting my boyfriend's parents, who happen to be my best friend's husband parents. I sigh, I have no idea how this is going to go. _Can you say awkward?_ There's a knock on the door and Christian enters. I'm wearing a black cocktail dress that just reaches my knees. Shows just a little bit of cleavage with thin straps over my arms, and opens just little in the back.

"You look beautiful. It's a shame I'll have to keep my hands to myself. So I think I'll have to get all my touching in now." He grabs me by the hips and pulls me close rubbing his hands up and down my body. I move my hands around his neck and kiss him. "I love you." He whispers to me, causing me to blush.

"I love you too."

"Alright you two, it's time to go." Ros says from the door way. I see her smirk as she walks away. I lay my head on his chest. _That girl and her timing._

We make our way to the Grey's house. I'm sitting in the backseat while Ros is up front. I really feel like a third wheel tonight. We pull up to his huge mansion. It's beautiful. "This is where you grew up?"

Christian just shrugs and gets out of the car. He helps Ros out first and then opens my door and takes my hand to help me out. "It's just a house." I feel my heart start pumping faster as I try to take deep breathes to relax. "Just breathe Ana, it's going to be alright." I nod as I follow them both into the house. _Show time._

We walk up to the house and enter the long foyer. An older blonde hair lady enters the room with a guy with brown hair peppered with gray. They smile as they hug Christian and then Ros.

"And who is this young lady?" The lady asks me.

"This is Anastasia Steele. My best friend slash sister. The one I've been telling you about. I wanted you to meet her. Ana this is Grace Grey and Carrick Grey." Ros tells them.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. and Mr. Grey." I put out my hand to shake.

"It's nice to meet you to dear." Mrs. Grey shakes my hand, followed my Mr. Grey.

"Are they finally here? I'm starving." A young guy with wavy blonde hair and piercing green eyes walks into the room. "Hey bro, nice of you to show up." He pats Christian on the back.

"We're only 5 minutes late, you brut." Christian retorts back at him.

"5 minutes to long. Mom made pot roast you know how that's my favorite." He turns and looks at me and smiles. "And who do we have here?"

"Ana this is Elliot, Christian's brother. Elliot this is my bestie Ana."

"Well, hello." He takes my hand and kisses the back of it. I can feel Christian stiffen up next to me. I can tell this man is a major flirt. I smile kindly and take back my hand.

"Hi."

"Come on dinner's ready. Let's take our seats." We walk over to the dining room table. Elliot is right behind me. He pulls out my chair for me. I look up and see Christian do the same for Ros. I nod at him and take my seat, and Elliot sits down next to me. I can see the twinge of annoyance in Christian's eyes but it's quickly gone.

"Sorry I'm late, I couldn't find anything to wear." Comes a bubbly raven haired girl into the room. She pulls up a chair and sits next to Christian.

"Really Mia?" Elliot questions and shakes his head.

"What did I miss?" Ignoring Elliot. She looks up at me and smiles. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ana. Ros' friend. Well, she's more like my sister."

"Oh you were the one studying in France. That's what I want to do next year, if my dad lets me." She looks over at her father and bats her eyes. "How was it?"

"It was wonderful. I learned so much and had a lot of fun to."

"So, what are you doing now Ana?" Mrs. Grey asks me.

"I'm working over at Canlis 3 days a week. I'm hoping they'll let me go full time, but I'm also keeping an eye out."

"I'm sure you'll find something soon. Ros told me you're staying with her and Christian for a while."

"Yeah, for a little while till I find my own place. That's if Ros lets me leave. She considers me her live in chef." I smile. I look up at Christian and I see his smirk.

"Yeah she's great to keep around. We get a nice hot dinner every night." Christian tells them his voice laced with a hint of desire. Both of his parents look at him oddly and I see a small twinkle in his eyes that causes me to blush. _That's not the only reason I'm great to keep around is it Grey?_

Our meal is served and the conversation turns away from me. I glance up here and there at Christian and smile. I see his eyes darken for a minute when Elliot puts his hand on my shoulder. But it's gone in a flash and he turns to talk to Ros.

"So Ana, I would be happy to show you around town. Maybe we could have dinner one day?" Elliot smiles his all American smile at me.

"Um." I don't know what to say. I catch Ros' eyes and I think she's notices the panic in them.

"Elliot leave her alone." Ros tells him looking at him sternly.

"Alright, fine." He puts his hands up in surrender.

Dinner is finally complete and I feel like I can breathe better. "Christian?" Mr. Grey asks "Can we speak to you in my office?" Christian looks at them questionably.

"Sure?" He gets up, throwing one last look my way and follows his mom and dad to the office.

"Excuse me. I need to use the powder room." Ros announces. She gives me an 'are you ok?' look. I nod and she heads to the bathroom.

"Now that Ros is gone." Elliot turns to me. I notice Mia watching us both. "What do you say about a date? I'm single, you're single. It would be fun" He grins wildly at me.

"Who said I was single?" I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Just a guess. I mean you're here when you could be doing something so much more fun." He winks.

"I came for Ros. But ok, lets say I am single. Why should I go on a date with you? You come off as kind of a player. And well, I don't need a one-night stand in my life. Especially when your Ros' family, it would be wrong and awkward." I tell him.

"Well, we can make it more than one night." He moves a hair out of my face. And it definitely doesn't have the same effect as when Christian does it. I swat his hand away.

"Elliot! What did I tell you? Leave her alone." Luckily Ros is back and chastises Romeo here.

"Sorry. I can't help myself around a beautiful woman." He grins and I roll my eyes.

"My sister is off limits buddy." She wags his finger at him.

"Alright, Alright." He stands up from his chair. "Till me meet again, Anastasia." He bows and leaves the room. I can't help but chuckle a little at him. I wonder how many times he's been told no.

A little while later Christian comes busting out of the office. He looks upset and heads over to Ros putting his hand on her lower back and whispers something in her ear. He glances at me slightly before turning away to her. _I wonder what happened in there._ His mom and dad come out a minute later.

"We're going to head out. Ros and I have early meetings."

"Sure son, I'll give you a call later in the week" His dad tells him. I get up from my chair.

"It was nice meeting all of you. Thank you for dinner" I tell them. His dad gives me a tight lip smile.

"You too, Ana." He nods.

"Yes it was nice to finally meet you Ana." Mrs. Grey tells me in a much softer tone than her husband's. I try to smile my hardest, but something seems off. I wonder what they talked about with Christian.

I follow Christian and Ros out the door and into the car. The ride home is silent. I can see Christian stewing. Ros looks at me giving me a reassuring look. When we get on the elevator and Christian pulls me tightly to his side and kisses the top of my head. Still not saying a word.

We pile off and Ros bids us a good night. "Come to bed with me." Christian asks almost begging.

"Of course. Where else would I go?" I grin at him, as he takes my hand and leads me to his bedroom. "Are you going to tell me what has you so upset?"

"Yes, but turn around." I turn my back to him and he grabs the zipper of my dress. Slipping the straps off my arms, my dress pools around my feet. He dips his head into my neck. "I love you, Ana." He kisses down my neck.

"I love you too Christian." He turns me around

"I could look at you forever." He smiles and touches my face. "Come lay down with me. And I'll tell you. Then I want to make love to you.

"But I think it's only fair if you're in the same state I am." I unbutton his shirt and slip it off his shoulder. I remove his belt and pull down his pants. Leaving him in his blue Calvin Klein underwear. He pulls back the covers and we both snuggle together.

"My parents think that you're going to be a distraction. They don't think it's a good idea that you're living with us. Since Ros and I are still newlyweds they think that we need the time alone." He scoffs. "They thought that I was making eyes at you at dinner. And maybe I was, but still. I told them that you were Ros' family and that I wasn't going to just kick you out. Ros wants you here and I told them it didn't bother me. I also told them we're always at work anyways. I have no idea what there problem is and it just ticked me off. Then they proceeded to tell me they didn't trust you."

"Why?" I don't get what I could have done to make them think that.

"I don't know they didn't give me any real reasons. I told them I would talk to Ros about it, but it what was up to her with what happens to you."

"Oh." What else can I say? They see me as a home wrecker. I guess in a way I am one. He rolls over and grabs my face.

"Look at me." I glance up at him and he lets go of my face. "If I would have known that I would have fallen in love one day, I might have never done this whole marriage thing. I mean it's my dad's fault in a way. If he would have just loaned us the money we would've never had to be married. At the time I did it for Ros as well. She was really my only friend at Harvard. And also she had the money and well, I met her parents' once before we came up with the idea. And I guess I understood why she didn't want to come out. This deal benefited both of us. We both wanted the business and at the time didn't know what we had to sacrifice to get it. Then you come into my life, and now…"

"How long did you guys plan to stay married?" He shrugs.

"I don't think we really had a time frame. I think we wanted to start the business and have it really become something before we thought of parting. When we first started we had so much media attention. They were all about how young we are, how rich we were becoming, and that we were married on top of that. For some reason it was good for business. So we knew we would have to keep it going, till GBEH could stand on its own. Then we would divorce, but tell everyone we were better off as friends."

"You're a good friend. I'm glad Ros has you."

"I know this is a tough situation, and it can't be easy for you. But please don't leave me." His eyes are filled with so much sincerity and some sadness.

"I'm not going anywhere. It is tough. Not something I would have ever foreseen, but I'm in for the long haul." I take his face and kiss him. He rolls on top of me and takes me to a place where there is only me and him.

 **3 days later…**

I'm getting off my shift at work. As soon as I'm out the door, Christian's sister Mia comes up to me.

"Ana?"

"Hi Mia. What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you had a second to talk. Maybe we can get some coffee." She offers. I'm curious to what she has to say to me.

"Sure." We walk over to the Starbucks and each grab a coffee and sit down. "What's on your mind?"

"I'm here to ask you what is going on between you and my brother." I almost spit out my coffee.

"What? Elliot?"

"No you and Christian. I could see it all over your face that you like him. You kept making eyes at him." She accuses me.

"He's just a friend." I try my best to act uninterested and shrug.

"Right." She says unbelieving. "I don't know if Christian has told you anything about his life."

He's told me everything. From his crack whore mother, to the pimp, to his touch issues. I know he had he had intense touch therapy that helped cure him enough to accept others. I know he was still very much a loner even after all that. But I won't tell her all that.

"He's told me a little bit. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"I worry about him that's why. He was always very closed off. But then he met Ros and he changed a lot. He's happy. And I would hate to see someone come along and ruin what he has." She tells me harshly.

"Well, that's not what I'm doing at all. Ros is my best friend has been for forever. I haven't seen her in years and we are using this time to catch up. I wouldn't even think about doing anything to hurt my friend's happiness. And that goes for Christian." If only she knew. I really want to roll my eyes at this whole thing. But I do my best to remain poker face.

"Good. I just needed to make sure." She smiles. "He's my big brother. I hope you understand why I had to ask."

"Yeah. I guess I would do the same for Ros."

She all of a sudden becomes carefree and starts asking me about studying in France. I humor her and tell her some of the tales of culinary school. After an hour of talking I tell her I have to be going. She thanks me and we go our separate ways.

When I get home Ros and Christian are at the breakfast bar going over some paper work. They both stop talking when I enter the room.

"We're you guys waiting for me?" I ask.

"No. Well maybe. Where have you been I thought you got off at 4?" Ros asks me.

"I did. I had a run in with Mia. And we got to talking."

"What did Mia want?" Christian asks me timidly.

"She asked me if I was trying to get in between your marriage. Well something like that. She saw me making eyes at you at dinner. I guess we both didn't realize what we were doing."

"She actually asked you that?" Ros says surprised. I nod. "I mean I know you guys have this sexual tension coming off you in waves. But I thought you were pretty well behaved at dinner."

"I told her I had no interest in coming between you guys. She seemed good with my answer and then wanted me to tell her about school, so she could try and beg your parents to let her go." I pull out a pan from underneath the counter and start looking in the fridge for something to make.

"Are you ok?" Christian asks me. Am I ok? I think so.

"Yeah. I guess I don't understand why they have such a mistrust in me. But then again…" I shrug it off.

"It's because you're a hot babe. And they don't think any man can resist you." Ros snickers. She points to Christian. "Point proven."

I laugh. "Aww. You think I'm hot?" I ask to Ros, batting my eyes.

"Smokin'" Christian answers instead, gazing at me.

"Thank you babe." I lean over and kiss his cheek.

"Hey where's mine?" Ros asks. "I made the observation first. And I let you sleep with my husband." I smack her arm first before giving her a loud smoosh on the cheek.

The three of us have one bizarre relationship. Now I kind of feel like a sister wife. Oh, well I get to sleep with a Greek god every night. I'm not complaining.

 **Next up Christian takes Ana on a romantic date. Also Ana tells him her plans of moving out. Ana maybe some surprise over night guest.**

 **Dont know when the next update will be. But at the rate I'm going who knows. As long as ideas keeping falling It might not be long.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm going to say this. If you don't like my story or can't deal with my grammar. DON'T READ. It's just that simple. I'm human and make mistakes. I'm not publishing this story for sale. I'm doing it for fun. I do my best to check. Or if you can't handle the fact that Ana is willing to stay even in this crazy situation. Don't read. If she didn't stay I wouldn't have a story and I wouldn't be able to do the fall out. The time jumps are there because I'm not doing a day by day.(I have a year to cover) It would get boring, repetitive and I don't have that kind of time. I'm highlighting important moments till the shit hits the fan. Ana will stay because to her it isn't that bad. Yes, Ros and Christian are playing a role. But there's no chemistry and only love of a friendship. If you love someone you stay with them through the hard and confusing times. He doesn't beat her or cheat on her. She could call them out on their bullshit but they all of them have something to lose.**

 **To the people that have been nothing but sweet and have kind words for me. Thank you. You're the best! I can't please everyone. Trust me I don't want to disappoint anyone.**

 **But till you try writing it or any story don't insult the ones that write. We try. It's not easy. Fanfiction may not be for you. Go read Harry Potter or something. Ok enough of my venting!**

 **To all the kind hearted readers, here's the next chapter.** **And thanks again to Sonya for all her help:) I don't think I would of gotten this far with out it.**

 **1 month later**

 **Ana:**

I'm meeting with Christian and Ros today at their work, I'm excited to tell them that I have found an apartment. I walk up to Andrea and let her know I'm here. She tells me Ros is on the phone and she will be with me shorty. I go sit down in the waiting area.

I'm flipping through a magazine when Christian comes out of his office and hands a stack of papers to Andrea.

"Can you please send these off as soon as possible?" He turns to see me and smiles. "Miss. Steele." He purrs. "Why don't you come wait in my office, we can pick where to go eat." I stand up and follow Christian to his office. I notice Andrea raise an eyebrow but it's gone as quickly as it came. He closes the door behind him and then pushes me up against the wall and kisses me hard, pushing his hand up my skirt.

He finally backs away and catches his breath. "Hi."

"Hi." I giggle. "What a welcome." He takes my hand and leads me to his desk. He sits down on his chair, pulling me onto his lap.

"I wanted to do a lot more than that. But it won't be long before Ros comes barging in." He moves my hair out of my face and gently kisses my lips.

"Well, I have something I want to tell you and Ros."

"And what would that be?"

"I found an apartment." I tell him cheerfully.

The smile on his face drops. "Why?"

"Because that was always the plan. I thought you would be happy for me."

"I am. But I don't want you to leave. And I'm sure Ros doesn't want you to go either." He's pouting and it's so cute.

"I know. But it's something I have to do. Build my independence. I feel like such a freeloader with you guys. And your family sees it the same way."

"But you're not! You're paying rent."

"Yeah, that I have yet to see leave me account. Plus what I was paying couldn't be even a quarter of what the amount should be for a place like that." I roll my eyes and try to shift off his lap but he holds me tighter.

"But who's going to cook us dinner?" He tries a different tactic.

"I'm sure you guys could hire a cook."

"Fine, we hire you. And you will be a live in." He tells me almost gleefully.

"Christian!" I'm shaking my head at him.

"I'm so glad to be off that phone call." Ros tells us walking into the office sitting down at a chair in front of the desk. "What are you two talking about? Ana looks annoyed."

"She wants to move out Ros."

"What? Why?" She asks.

"I told you from the beginning Ros that's what I wanted to do. Why are you both acting so surprised?"

"And I told you, you didn't have to leave. I miss having you around. And what about Christian? He'll start moping around like a little lost puppy." I look at Christian who now has his bottom lip out and making a whimpering sound. I can't help but laugh at him.

"Fine. But I have some conditions."

"Anything." Christian tells me.

"First you cash my rent checks! Then I want both of you to learn how to cook. That way when you are ready for me to leave you know what you're doing."

"That could be a disaster." Christian mumbles behind me.

"Deal." Ros stands and puts out her hand to shake. I stand up and shake her hand. "Now that is settled. I'm starving where are we going for lunch?"

"Chinese?" I offer.

"Perfect. Let me go grab my purse and we will be on the way." She leaves the office closing the door behind her. I start to go to the door but Christian stops me.

"About these lessons. I'll do them if you can teach me while doing it only in your underwear."

"How would you learn anything if you're too busy looking at me? Plus it isn't safe."

He shrugs. "At least once?"

"I'll think about it. Shall we go?"

 **Friday afternoon:**

I'm sitting on Christian's bed flipping through a magazine. I'm quite bored. This morning I did some more job hunting but came up empty. Canlis still hasn't moved me to full time, and for some reason that hurts the ego. I didn't think it would be this hard to find a job. I might just have to start flipping burgers.

"There you are." Christian tells me from the doorway. He walks in and sits on the bed next to me kissing my cheek.

"You're home early." It's only 3.

"Yeah I know. I have a surprise for you. But you need to pack a bag for the weekend."

"Where are we going?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" I roll my eyes.

"How many times have I told you not to roll your eyes? It's rude." I smile at him guiltily.

"Sorry." I tell him sarcastically and bat my eyes at him.

"I should put you across my knee."

"Yeah?" I ask getting excited. "Then what?" I egg him on.

"And I would spank that little ass till it was nice and pink." His eyes darken and I can see the bulge in his pants getting bigger.

"Then what?"

"I would fuck you, hard!" He grins wickedly his voice laced with anticipation as he caress my face.

"It's too bad I have to pack my bag." I jump out of the bed and run to the closet.

I somehow get packed, even while Christian tries to molest me the whole time. He kept whispering in my telling me all the things he was going to do to me this weekend, fondling me and kissing my neck. It made it really hard to get any packing done.

I put my stuff in the hallway, while Christian gets the rest of his stuff done. Ros comes buzzing in with a suitcase of her own. _Is she coming with us?_

"Where you off too?" I ask her curiously.

"I'm off to New York." Her smile is so huge. "I'm meeting with Gwen. A whole weekend locked in a hotel. Where are you going?' She wiggles her eyebrows at me

"I don't know he won't tell me." I frown.

"Oh I'm sure whatever it is you're going to love it. Have fun. I know I am." She laughs as she picks up her bag and heads to the elevator.

The elevator opens and Ros gives me one last wave before the door closes. Christian comes out looking mighty fine in a pair of jeans and a gray t-shirt. It really makes his eyes pop. He comes to me encircling his arms around me. "I'm ready to take my girl out on a date. You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. How are you going to manage not being seen with me?"

"Don't worry, I have it all worked out. Let's go."

We head down to the garage and he puts our bags in the back of his Audi R8. I have yet to be in this car. "Could I drive?" I ask as he opens the door for me.

"Maybe when we get to where we are going." He kisses my cheek before I slip into the passenger side.

It takes about 2 hours before we get to where we're heading. I dozed off for a little bit. So I have no idea where we ended up. Out in front of me is a cabin, surrounded by trees and there doesn't seem to be anyone else for miles.

"Is this where you take the bodies after you murder them?" I ask.

He laughs. "No baby. I searched high and low to find a place where nobody could bother us. I do plan on making you scream through." He takes my hand and pulls me into cabin. I gasp at the sight in front of me. There's petals of red roses on the bed in the shape of the heart. Tea candles of various sizes all around the room. Also a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket.

"Wow Christian. This is beautiful. How did you manage the setup?"

"A magician never reveals his secret." He kisses behind my ear. "Now I think you owe me a little something from earlier." He picks me up and tosses me on the bed and me and the rose petals go flying.

He quickly rids me of my pants and then lifts me up and throws me on his lap. I'm a giggling mess. "Now I'm going to spank you ten times for you rolling your eyes at me and leaving me hanging."

He slaps me once on my right cheek. It doesn't cause any pain, just a nice sting. He spanks me five times before dipping his fingers inside my core. "You're nice and wet Anastasia. Do you like this?"

"Yes" I moan out. He spanks me five more times before lifting me up and making me bend over the bed. I hear him un-do his zipper before he plows inside of me. He grabs my hips to hold me tight as he rams inside of me over and over again. He reaches down with one hand and starts playing with my clit, never relenting on his pace.

"Oh god Ana." I feel myself building higher and higher. "Cum for me baby." I try to hold it back just a little bit longer, but I can't and I go over the edge. Christian is right behind me pouring himself inside of me. I collapse on the bed, with him falling on top of me. "I'm not done with you yet, Ana." He stands up and scoots me to lay in the middle of the bed. "Now I'm going to make love to you. All night."

His sensual words send a shiver down my back. His lips lock to mine. And true to his word, we make love all night.

The next day we went hiking. We must of hiked 10 miles. I know now I'm exhausted and need a shower. After a quick and exhilarating shower that left me almost unable to walk, we decide to make lunch.

"How about a picnic?" He asks me. "We could sit by the lake and enjoy the scenery."

"I would like that." I throw together a couple of sandwiches. Christian also made sure the fridge was fully stocked for the weekend. The man thought of everything. He grabs a blanket and we head outside to the lake. We lie down on the blanket and get our food. "This is so nice Christian. Thank you so much for bringing me here."

"You're welcome. I would do anything for you. I know this whole thing can't be easy for you."

I shrug. "It hasn't been too bad. I'm happy and that's all I can ask for." He reaches over and entangles his hand in my hair pulling me in for a kiss.

"I'm happy too." We finish eating and I cuddle into his side, wrapping my arm around his chest. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yeah?"

"I know you're having a hard time with the job thing. You know Ros and I own the mile high club. We're looking for new cooks. And I think you would be perfect for the job."

"Christian, that's nice and everything. But this is something I really want to do on my own. You both have already given me a place to stay. I need to find my own job." I tell him and sit up.

"Did you even apply there?" He asks sitting up with me.

"No. Because I knew you two owned it. I really need to do this on my own Christian. I need to have some kind of independence. And I guess I still hold out hope that Canlis will offer me full time work. I really like it there."

He take my hand and kisses the back of it. "I understand, but know the offer is there."

"I will thank you." I lean over and kiss him.

"So tell me what do you see yourself doing in the next 5 to 10 years? What's your big dream?" He asks gazing into my eyes.

"Maybe go on Hell's Kitchen or Master Chef. So I can win and they will give me my own restaurant. You know the easy way." I grin. I think it would be fun to be yelled at by Gordon Ramsay. "But really I want to own my own restaurant, create my own menus. Or at least be head chef somewhere."

"You know…"

"No. I know what you're going to say and the answer is no." I laugh and push his shoulder. "I know you and Ros got everything you wanted early on, but I think it came at a cost. If you did something like help me with a start up, then… no. One day I will make it happen. All on my own."

"Ok, fine. I just want to be able to give you everything."

"That's sweet, but all I need from you is you." I push him back down so I can cuddle in his arms again. It's so peaceful out here.

"So along with opening your own restaurant do you see yourself married or having kids?"

"I don't know. I always pictured getting married and maybe a couple of kids. I would have to find the right guy first." I nudge him. "I mean what about you? I know you're already married but what about kids?"

"I would have to find the right girl that can put up with my baggage." He nudges me back and rolls me over and puts himself above me.

"Where ever could you find a girl like that?" I smile as his lips claim mine.

"I have someone in mind." Christian says against my lips. His kiss is fiery and passionate. My skin is tingling at his touch as we get lost in each other.

I couldn't have asked for a more perfect weekend. It brought Christian and I closer together. I feel so lucky that I was able to meet him. _Lucky that my best friend is married to him and introduced us._ I sigh at the thought. I have just gotten off of work and finished taking a shower. I decide to watch a little TV before I start dinner.

I'm flipping through stations when the elevator pings. I look to see who is coming in and it's Al and Julie Bailey. Ros' parents. I get up to greet them.

"Hey. What are you guys doing here?" I ask as I hug Julie and then Al.

"We came for a quick surprise visit. We are on our way to LA to visit my sister and decided we really needed to see that daughter of ours." Julie tells me. "Not to mention our 'adopted' daughter. How are you sweetie? You need to tell me all about Paris. I talked to Carla the other night, she told me a little bit. But I would love to hear it from you."

"Of course. Can I get you guys anything?"

After I give them some drinks we sit down on the couch to talk. I catch them up on my life and they fill me in on there's. They told me how happy they are about Ros and Christians marriage. They're so glad that there little girl found love. Now they want me to do the same.

I text Christian and tell them of his guest and he tells me that they will be leaving soon. About an hour later I hear them come into the living room.

"Mom. Dad. What are you guys doing here?" Ros asks as she goes to hug them.

"Well, we were on our way to visit your Aunt Lauren. We knew we had to come and see you first. Ever since we moved to Montana we don't get to see you anymore. We missed you." Al tells her.

"It's good to see you guys. I'm guessing you're staying here?" She asks looking at me.

"If you'll have us. Christian it's good to see you again my boy." He gives him a pat on the back.

"It's good to see you too and you're more than welcome to stay." Christian tells them. "How long do you plan to visit?"

"Just for two nights."

"Alright. Let me show you guys to the guestroom." Ros tells them. They pick up their bags and head towards one of the extra bedrooms. Christian is standing in front of me looking uncertain.

"Well, this was a surprise." He tells me, lightly touching my arm. "I guess I'll have to be on my best behavior." He winks at me.

"Yeah. You wouldn't want to upset the in-laws." I smile and walk to the kitchen.

"Are you ok?" He asks following me.

"Of course." I smile. "I haven't seen them in a long time. It will be good to catch up."

Later that evening after a huge meal. And I mean huge, you would have thought it was Thanksgiving. I like to cook when I'm nervous. I have all kinds of butterflies in my stomach. I'm thankful that I'm already close with Al and Julie. So this dinner wasn't anywhere near as uncomfortable as it was with the Grey's.

"Ana. That meal was delicious. You always were a fine cook." Al tells me.

"Thank you Al."

"I know. I think I've put on 5 pounds since she moved in." Ros tells them.

"I think I just put that on tonight." Julie says and laughs. "Oh, I'm going to be hitting the gym when we get back."

"I think me and the wife are going to hit the hay. It was a long drive and I want to have enough energy to come see your new building. I expect a full tour young lady."

"Yes, dad."

"Good. Well good night." He stands up and takes his wife's hand.

They part their ways and I start cleaning up the dishes. Ros and Christian are both helping me.

"Ugg. I can't believe I have to share a room with you. You snore." Ros tells Christian.

"I do not, you snore!" He refutes. I forgot they would have to share a room tonight. Gezz that's weird. I mean it can't be that weird because they're married. But, it is. How do I feel about this? I mean I know nothing would happen. So I know it's not jealousy. But it gives me mixed feelings. I'm snapped out of thoughts when Ros talks to me.

"Ana does he snore?"

"What?" I look at her confused.

"I asked if he snores. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Sorry just in my own little world. But yeah he snores, but they're cute little snores." I grin.

"Told you." Ros tells him. Sticking her tongue out at him. _You gotta love when we act like a bunch of children._

"Ok, well Ana does Ros snore?" Christian asks me.

"Yeah. At least she did years ago. I think she could move furniture."

"Hey, you're supposed to be on my side."

"Sorry. Just stating the facts. Listen I'm tired too. I think I'm going to head to bed." I say after putting the last dish away.

"Let me take you." Christian offers and taking me hand.

"No funny business. My parents are in the house." Ros tells us wagging her finger at us.

"Yes, honey." He taunts back at her. Christian walks with me to my room. He comes in with me and closes the door. "I'm going to miss sleeping with you tonight." He removes my hairband from my ponytail.

"You have Ros to keep you company." I smirk trying to make light of the situation.

He scoffs. "Yeah I get to sleep on the floor. I much rather be cuddled up with you." He kisses me up and down the side of my neck.

"You better get out of here. I wouldn't want you to get caught." I push him away. He sighs.

"Fine. What I really need to do is a couple hours of work. I love you. I'll see you in the morning?"

"Yep." I tell him. He kisses me long and hard making every second of our kiss count.

"Sweet dreams." And he's out the door. I'm not really ready for bed, so I pull out one of my novels and begin to read.

Almost done with my book, I look over at the night stand and see that it's after midnight. I have no idea why I can't sleep. I decide to get up and get a glass of milk. I walk around the almost silent penthouse. I pass Ros' office and notice she's still awake. I tap on her door before walking in.

"Hey. Burning the midnight oil?"

"Is that what time it is?" She shakes her head. "I needed to get a few things done. Since my parents are here I figured I get it out of the way so I can spend more time with them." She tells me.

"Surprised?"

"I'd say. But it's good to see them."

"Why are you awake?" I shrug.

"Couldn't sleep. I got into a book and couldn't put it down."

"Or could it be because you don't have Christian to wear you out." She grins at me.

"Pfft. I don't know what's wrong." I sit on the corner of her desk.

"Could it be the whole Christian and I sharing a room?"

"No. I've thought about it. I understand. It's not like anything would happen. But I guess the situation is just staring me in the face. I mean it hasn't since dinner with the Grey's. Then your mom and dad were talking about how happy they were for you and how you found the perfect guy. It made me feel horrible for helping deceive them. They're almost like my own parents. Part of me just feels guilty. Like what did I get myself into? What did you get yourself into?" I sigh.

She stands up from her chair and sits next to me on the desk. "In the beginning I knew what I was getting into. I was fine with it. It eats me up inside that I'm so scared to tell my parents the truth. Especially now that I have Gwen in my life. I kind of feel bad putting you in the middle of this. But when I saw you and Christian together. I saw the sparks. And there was no way I could let either of you miss out on it. And I'm glad I did it. I'm hoping soon with the way GBEH is doing that we won't have to do this much longer."

"Does that mean you would finally tell your folks when it comes time?"

"I don't know. I think about it every day. But they mean so much to me. I don't know what I would do if they just pushed me away."

"I don't think they would…"

"Maybe, Maybe not. But right now I don't want to take the risk. Listen I really want to get this done so I can get some sleep tonight. You going to be ok?"

"Yeah. I love you sis." I give her a hug. I guess I need to remember that the all arrangement is not only tough on me. "You should get some sleep. Because you look like hell." I tease her.

"Oh? Then I guess you haven't looked in a mirror." She retorts back. She gets back up and walks to her desk.

"I know I look good." I grin and see her roll her eyes. I leave her office and get my glass of milk. I feel a little more relaxed now as I crawl back into bed. Sleep finally takes me.

I don't know how long I'm out for when I feel two strong arms pull me into an embrace. "Christian?" I asks sleepily.

"Yes it's me. I just missed you. Go back to sleep."

"What about?" I try to protest.

"Don't worry about it right now. Sleep." He kisses behind my ear and I drift back to sleep.

Sunlight is peering through my curtain. I squint my eyes as I wake. My arm falls next to me and the space behind me is empty. Did I dream that he was in here? I shake my head and get ready for the day.

When I get to the kitchen everyone else is awake and sipping on coffee and talking.

"You're still going to church aren't you Ros?"

"Yes, mother." She moans. _She's not._

"Good. Because…" I decide to make myself notice and save Ros from her speech of our lord and savior.

"Good morning." I greet everyone and make my way to the coffeemaker.

"Good morning dear." Julie greets me.

"Did you guys want something for breakfast?" I ask

"Oh no dear. We're going to brunch with Grace and Carrick. Why don't you join us?" Julie suggests.

 _No thank you. I don't want my morning ruined by a family that thinks I'm a man-eater._ "Thank you, but I was going to go back out and look for more jobs today." I wasn't but now I am. Maybe I should work part time at a coffee shop. I can make a mean espresso. You know put the beans in and push a button. I can totally handle that.

"I can't believe you're having such a hard time. You're a wonderful cook." Al tells me.

"Well, unfortunately they go by experience. Not many places let you test out your cooking skills first. At least I have a start in the right direction."

"I have faith in you dear, you'll be the best chef there ever was." Julie tells me. I glance up at Christian who gives me his panty dropping smile, causing me to blush.

"Thank you."

"Well, we better get going." Ros tells us.

They leave and I decide to have another cup of coffee instead of food. I lay out the paper and start looking through the limited job ads they have in here. I look up when the elevator opens again and in walks Christian. He walks up to me like he's stalking his prey, puts his hands around my face and kisses me hard.

When he releases me, I'm panting, and my lips already miss his. "I told them I forgot something and I would be right back. I couldn't leave without saying good-bye the proper way."

"I'm glad you did." I smile at him. "Did you come into my room last night?"

"Maybe." He winks. "I love you."

"I love you too." He gives me one final kiss before he's gone. It makes everything so much better.


	5. Chapter 5

**2 months later**

I'm waiting for Christian to come home to tell him my news. Ros came in just a little while ago, and she was exhausted. She told me she had a hard day and just wanted to take a bath and maybe go to sleep. I tried to ask her what happened, all I got was "sexist meat heads" before she left the room. I can only imagine.

I'm sipping on a glass of wine when Christian comes strolling in. I run up to him and hug him. "Hey, happy to see me?" He leans down and kisses me.

"Very. I missed you." He lifts me up and sits me on the counter putting himself between my legs. "I have some news." I tell him excitedly.

"Yeah? What's that?" He asks as he places kisses against my exposed cleavage.

"Canlis has asked me to work full time. They want to start me off with one dinner rush a week and then maybe two or more depending how I do. It'll be five days a week."

"I'm so proud of you baby." He pulls my head down and kisses me. "It took them long enough to come to their senses."

"I know I have my first dinner on Thursday." I clap my hands, I feel so giddy.

"Well, I think we need to celebrate."

"I want ice cream!"

"Ice Cream? I was thinking something a little spicier." He kisses my neck. He takes the straps of my tank top and pushes them down so my breast are exposed. "No bra?" I shake my head. "Um, just the way I like it." He attaches his lips to my nipple and begins to suck.

"Christian." I pant. "We're in the middle of the kitchen." I feel him shrug his shoulders as he continues to suck. He grabs my ass to pick me up, and I wrap my body around his.

"We're going to move this to my office." He carries me to his office, and sets me down before locking the door. "Strip. Then come and sit on my lap." I quickly strip myself of my clothes and I watch as he does the same. He sits down in his chair and I straddle him.

"You're so sexy. Like Aphrodite." He pulls my head down and kisses me. "I can feel how wet you are for me. You ready for this?" I bite my lip and nod. He takes his hand to help line up his dick to me. I sit up and help myself sink into him. I push myself so he's all the way inside of me. He hisses as he fills me completely. "God, yes baby. You feel amazing."

I rock my hips back and forth and I can feel him hit every inch of me. His lips lock onto my nipples as I keep pace with my hips. I throw my head back in pure ecstasy. "Ahh…"

"Hold on tight." He grabs my hips tightly and I throw my arms around his neck and hold onto his hair. He flexes his hips as he pumps into me with such force I feel like I can feel him in my belly. He pulls me tighter to him and our lips clash together.

I can feel myself starting to build, I'm so close. "Look at me." He tells me. I rest my forehead against his and stare into his eyes. I see nothing but the love he has for me shining through. His pace never relents "I feel you. Cum with me." He pants out and it's my un-doing. I feel him spill into me and my body collapses on top of his as I fall down from my high.

"That's was incredible." I tell him as I try to catch my breath.

"Incredible, terrific, sensational. I love you." he breathes into my hair.

"I love you too. Now can we get ice cream?" I ask, still curled up with him on his office chair un-able to move.

"Did you have dinner?"

"No, I want ice cream for dinner." I make a pouty face. "I earned it."

"Anything you want my love. Do we have anything here?"

"I want to go across the street. Angie at work told me it was the best."

"Oh, well if Angie says it's the best." He mocks. "Sure, let's get dressed and we can go over."

"Should we ask Ros? I mean what if someone sees us… Alone?" I ask sarcastically.

"We're just two friends getting ice cream. Just don't get all touchy feely with me and we'll be fine." He tells me rubbing my bare breast.

"Me?" I remove his hand and stand up. "I'll go ask if she wants anything." I pull on my tank top and my shorts. After leaving the office I make my way to my closet and change my clothes to something a lot more appropriate for going out.

I walk over to Ros' room and tap lightly on the door in case she's asleep.

"Come in?" She says.

I walk in and she's lying in bed, reading. "We we're about to get some ice cream. Did you want some?"

"Oh I would love some. Mint Chocolate Chip. Please." She requests.

"Yes ma'am."

"Just be careful. You have no idea if there are paps around." I roll my eyes. I forget how hard it is to do something so mundane. I mean even if he had a normal marriage he can't just go out with a friend who is girl without thinking he's cheating. I feel bad for real celebrities that deal with this crap.

"I know." I sigh. "Be back in a bit."

I meet Christian at the elevators, where he is nicely put back together. We walk across the street, and just order our ice cream. I pick up Ros a pint of Mint chocolate chip. It seems like one of those days that she would need the whole pint. As quickly as we got there we are already heading back up the elevator to the apartment. Angie was right this stuff is good. I moan in delight over my Strawberry cheesecake.

"If you keep moaning like that. I might have to take you right now." I look over at him with the spoon hanging out of my mouth.

"But the ice cream would melt?" I bat my eyes.

"I don't care." He stands in front of me, his body lightly pressed against mine. I'm about to let him do whatever he wants when the elevator pings announcing our arrival.

"Rain check?" I ask walking off into the foyer.

"No. Go drop that off to Ros and meet me in our room. I think I'm going to eat my ice cream off of you instead."

I tighten my legs and nod. Oh, well then. I quickly run to Ros' room and peak in the door. "I have a delivery for one Ros Bailey."

"Oh thank you." She eyes me suspiciously. "You look like you're in a hurry?"

"Just a small one." I wink.

"Ugg. I don't even know why I asked." She laughs. "Good night"

"Night." I tell her closing her door back up. I rush off to Christian's room. He's already deliciously naked on the bed.

"Lay down. I need a bowl for my ice cream…"

I wake up the next morning, tangled in Christian's arms. I try to figure out what woke me up, it's the buzzing coming from Christian's phone. I nudge him, trying to wake him up.

"Hmm?" He nuzzles into my neck.

"Your phone is buzzing." I tell him. He groans and untangles himself from me. Rolling over he unhooks his phone from the changer. He scans through his phone.

"It's Sam from PR. He wants me to check my google alerts." He sits up and scrolls through his phone. He sighs and puts his head back. "We made the Seattle Nooz."

"We?"

"Yep. Yesterday when we went to get ice cream." He rolls his eyes. "It says, Christian Grey steps out with another woman to get ice cream."

"That's all it says?" I ask curiously.

"Seems that way. I think they make it open ended to try and raise suspicion. Who reads this garbage?" He sighs, when his phone beeps again. "It's Ros. She said she went down to the pool if we need her."

"I guess she's still worked up from yesterday. Or needs to burn off the ice cream."

"Yeah I heard the guys from Wilson Steel were giving her a hard time. Well they'll be crying in there cheerios when we take over their company and their out of the job. She texted me during the meeting and told me if they called her 'little woman' one more time she was going to go all Bruce Lee on their ass." He laughs.

"Oh I would have paid to see that. Does she get that a lot?"

"No, not that she tells me anyways." He puts his phone down and rolls over to me. "So, you want to make out?" He wiggles his eyebrows before pushing me down into the mattress.

We're in the middle of a hot make out session, when we start hearing yelling outside of the room.

"CHRISTIAN."

"Oh crap, it's my mother. Go hide." He rolls off the bed and puts on his pajama bottoms and tosses me my clothes. "I'LL BE RIGHT THERE." He yells out to her. "Go in the closet." I nod and run into the large walk in closet. Just in time too when there's a knock on the door. I hear some shuffling and then the door open. "Mother."

"I need to talk to you dear." I'm guessing she walked in the room because her voice has gotten louder.

"Now? You could have called."

"I know but I was in the area when I saw the picture in the Nooz. What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting Ice Cream. When did that become a crime?" He says exasperated.

"Where was your wife?"

"Up here. We brought her back some. She had a long day and was taking a bath. What is this all about?"

She sighs. "I'm just worried. I don't want the same thing that happened to me happen to you or Ros."

"What are you talking about mother?"

"I never told you the real reason why I never talk to your Aunt June. You see when your dad and I were first married, she lived with us. Your grandmother had enough of her wild ways and we agreed to let her stay. Now at the time I was busy with Medical School, your dad was studying for the Bar. One day I come home and she's all over your father. We ended up having a huge fight. She told me she was in 'love' with your dad. Your dad told me he wanted nothing to do with her. Or so he says. We had only been married for about a year at the time. I kicked her out and told her to never come back. It ended up putting a huge strain on our marriage. Luckily we got past it. So anyways, I got that sense of deja vu again when she came over for dinner. I've seen the way you look at her and she looks at you. I don't want to see that happening here." _Well, I guess that explains why I won't get a Christmas card in the mail._

"But that's not happening here. The three of us have become good friends. I love Ros and I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize it. You're the one that keeps talking about her best friend like she's a common street hooker. That might put a damper on things. Those two are thick as thieves and Ana is nothing like Aunt June. You told me you two never got along growing up, and she was always on the wrong side of the track. I don't see Ana doing anything like that to Ros. So let us worry about ourselves. Ros and I are nothing like you and dad." _You got that right._ "If you don't mind I have some work that needs to get done."

"Where is Ros?"

"Downstairs swimming."

"And Ana?" _Half naked in his closet._

"I don't know. I just got up a little while ago. I don't keep tabs on her."

"Alright dear, I just worry about you."

"I know mom, let me walk you out."

I hear the door close and I fall to the floor in the closet. Sometimes I wonder why I'm doing this. Then I quote John Lennon "All you need is Love" I mean I know most people would think I'm crazy. So maybe I am a little nuts. But I weigh out the bad with the good and the good over powers each time. Maybe this won't last forever, but at least I knew I tried. Maybe I'm silly for holding out hope that this will be over soon.

I've been in a horrible relationship before, after John, when I moved to France, I met this guy. His name was Calvin. It started off good. We had some good times, he was sweet at first. Then it was like overnight he turned into a real asshole. He would insult me on how I looked. Called me fat all the time. Told me I was stupid, and I shouldn't waste my time learning to be a chef because I sucked at it. I broke up with him shortly after he turned from Dr. Jekyll to Dr. Hyde. He ended up stalking me for months. That was a scary time in my life. Then one day it just stopped. I come to find out later he was killed in a car accident.

So if I compare my relationship now to that one. This is a cake walk. Plus with Christian we have this instant connection. He doesn't have to take me out to show me that he loves me. We can just watch TV or play games and I feel at home with him. We can talk for hours and never get bored. In a way it's easy. Maybe this is what they mean when they talk about Soul Mates. So there's one little problem. Ok, a big problem. This is what they write soap operas about, isn't it? _These are the days of our lives._ Maybe I should spice it up and have a cat fight with Ros. Or even better Grace. I guess it's good I can laugh about it. I'm thrown out of my thoughts when Christian comes and sits next to me.

"What are you giggling about?"

"I was just thinking my life as a soap opera." I smile at him and put my head on his shoulder.

"A soap opera huh?" He laughs. "I guess in a way it kind of is." He brushes the hair out of my face. "Are you ok? I know you heard everything."

"Yeah. I guess it explains some things. But I doubt she'll quit till I'm out of the picture." I shake my head and nuzzle it into his chest. "I don't want to talk about your mom right now. Can we go watch a movie? I wouldn't mind a good Action film, with a bunch of car crashes and explosions right now."

"No mushy romantic love story? You sure?"

"Yes. Give me some Jason Stateman or Liam Neeson movies."

"What my girl wants my girl gets. But let's get you dressed and off this floor first."

Christian and I are cuddled up on the couch watching 'The Transporter' in the media room. Half way through the movie Ros comes in and sits down next to me. Christian pauses the movie.

"Hey. Did you have a good swim?" I ask her.

"Yeah. Until your mother came to talk to me." She groans.

"What did she want?"

"You wanted to ask me about the picture in the Nooz. Like double checking if I got my ice cream last night." She shakes her head. "I told her I did." She laughs. "I think she's lost her marbles. Then she asked me how sure I was about you Ana. She told me about the looks you give my husband."

"I don't give him looks. Pshaw." I wave my hand at her and smile. "I guess she didn't believe what Christian told her."

"No I guess she didn't. I'll have to talk to her about that later. I told her to stop putting Ana down to you because that would just cause more problems." Christian tells her.

"Anyways. I thought I would share that with you. I'm going to go call Gwen. And before I forget I'm going to be meeting her in New York again next month. I plan to also hold a meeting with Global Tech while I'm there."

"That sounds good Ros." Christian tells her.

"I'll leave you too. So do whatever." She smiles and kisses my head. Then she's gone.

"Did you hear that? We can do whatever." He winks at me.

"After the movie." I tell him cuddling hard into his chest.

"I love you babe. Thank you for putting up with all this crap and staying with me. Most would of ran the other way by now."

"I love you. I want to be with you. That's all I need to focus on for now."

 **A/N: I know this is a short one. Sorry. But next up Elliot comes in and throws more wood on the fire.**

 **Thank you to all my wonderful followers and reviews. Don't worry you won't have to wait long for an update… just till tuesday**

 **Like i said before this is a fast moving story so we can get to the heart of the matter:) I'm thinking only 5 to 6 more chapters to go. I know some will be sad it's not longer, but I hope that I wrap it up pretty good that it wont need to be;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sonya this one is for you. Thanks for all the ideas and help. Here comes Elliot:)**

I walk into the bathroom and see Christian messing with his bow tie on his tux. God he looks hot. Tonight he and Ros are going to some Mayor's Gala. Sounds like a real snooze fest. "Don't you look handsome?" I walk up to him and help him with his bow tie.

"You look hot yourself." He tells me.

"Oh this old thing." I snicker. I'm in a pair of gray sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt.

"You look good in anything. But I prefer you naked." He slips on his tux jacket "I really wish I didn't have to go to this thing tonight. These dinners are always so dull." He huffs while grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the bathroom. "I rather just stay home and play a game of monopoly with you."

"Why so you can kick my butt again. Make me have to mortgage on all my houses. No thank you." He chuckles and rest his hand on my cheek.

"Maybe I let you win next time." He kisses my forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

I walk with him to the living room where Ros is waiting for him. She's dressed in a long red sequined dress, it really makes her hair pop.

"You look gorgeous Ros."

"Thank you. You ready to get this show on the road?" She asks Christian.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Christian walks over to her and links arms with her. "Now don't stay up past your bedtime young lady." Ros tells me.

"I won't mom." She smiles at me. And I watch them walk away arm and arm. And for a moment suspended in time I realize I may never be that girl on his arm. I'll always be on the other side looking in. With a deep sigh I rid myself of all my thoughts. This is what I wanted, I made my bed and now I have to lay in it. _At least there's a hunky guy lying next to me._

I decide to lay on the couch and curl up with a magazine. I'm lost in an article about 'how to bluff my way through anything' in my Cosmo. I really have no idea why I let myself read this crap. But sometimes mindless dribble is good for the soul. I'm startled when I see Elliot standing in front of me. _Does anybody is his family call first?_

"Hi."

"Hey. Is Christian around?" He asks me.

"No. He and Ros went to the Mayor's Gala." I inform him.

"Oh, yeah that was tonight. I forgot. Any idea when they'll be back?" I shake my head. "Would you mind if I hang around here?"

"Um?" What am I supposed to say? Am I allowed to make him leave?

"We could watch TV or a movie. You know as friends." _Friends?_ Why do I feel like he really wasn't here to see Christian?

"I guess if you really want too." I sit up and scoot over so he can sit down.

"Great." He grabs the remote and turns on the TV. He turns on 'The Hangover' "Is this ok with you?"

"Yeah. It's fine." I shrug.

"So. I guess it's safe to say you are single, since you're sitting here alone on a Saturday night."

"Maybe." I try to act uninterested. "I'm a home buddy." I really am. I don't have that big desire to go out and get drunk and party it up. I did enough of that in high school and while at culinary school. Man, can the French party. I go out time to time with friends from work. Mostly, on the nights I know Ros and Christian will either be at functions or business dinners. It helps me not to face the reality in front of me. But, tonight is one of those nights I just want to stay home and not do anything but laze around. Or so I was hoping.

"I get that. But you really should let me take you out on a night on the town. I know some great spots to really take a load off." He smiles at me.

"I'm sure you do." I roll my eyes. "Listen, Elliot. I'm sure you're great but,"

"Alright, I know when I'm not wanted." He places his hand over his heart, acting as he is wounded, but he laughs. "You can't blame a man for trying can you?"

I smile and nod my head. "I guess not."

"Plus your friends with my sister in law, so we're kind of like family. At least let us be friends."

"I can do friends."

"Great." He smiles and looks back at the TV.

"Do you want a drink? I'm sure there's some beer in the fridge." I offer.

"Sure that would be great." I decide to have some wine and give Elliot a beer.

After that, we started falling into an easy conversation. He told me about his construction business and I told him a few tales of Ros and I growing up.

Elliot and I are slightly buzzed and are laughing about when he and Christian were younger and he soaked his toothbrush in cayenne pepper and the next morning Christian had a huge surprise. I could only imagine the look on his face. "He beat the living crap out of me after that. But he got even with me when he put itching powder on my toilet paper. Man that stuff doesn't come off easy. I was itchy for days." He laughs. I could only imagine growing up in that house. _Glad I don't have brothers._

I get up and head for the kitchen when I trip on the edge of the rug. Elliot is able to catch my fall, grabbing me around my waist. _Why am I always so clumsy?_

"What's going on here?" I look up and see Christian, and he looks pissed. I see Ros put and hand on his shoulder in a way to tell him to calm down.

"Ana here almost busted her face because she can't walk straight." Elliot laughs, helping me stand back up.

"What are you doing here Elliot?" He asks trying to keep the anger out of his voice. I don't know what crawled up his ass.

"I need to talk to you about the construction on the 18th floor of your building. We ran into an issue." Elliot tells him. "I decided to wait for you. Ana has been a fine hostess."

"Yeah. I see that." He scoffs. However he's put on his best poker face.

"Elliot, why don't we meet tomorrow and talk about it?" Ros tells him. "It's late and been a long day. And this one." She rubs Christian's arm, "gets grumpy if he doesn't get his 8 hours of sleep."

"Don't I know it? Alright lunch time sound good for you?"

"That would be fine Elliot. We can meet at the club." Christian tells him.

He nods. "Cool. Then I'll see you two tomorrow. Ana thank you for keeping me company it was fun."

I give him a half smile "No problem."

As soon as he leaves, Christian eyes turn dark. "Can I speak to you in private Ana?"

"Yeah." I look over at Ros and she's trying her best to give me a reassuring smile, but it's failing. Christian grabs my hand and pulls me into his room. "What is your problem?" I ask him after we get into room and he locks the door.

"My problem? I come home and find you in the arms of another guy. That might be my problem." He screams at me.

"I fell and he caught me. That's all that happened."

"It looked like you were getting pretty cozy with him."

"Are you for real?" I throw up my hands. "You think it's easy for me to see you and Ros together acting all "cozy?""

"There's a difference because nothing is going to happen there. My brother on the other hand…"

"Really? That's the kind of girl you think I am? That I just spread my legs for anyone?" I'm steaming mad.

"No, but…"

"But what Christian? He came over. We were just be friendly. It's not like I can just kick him out. So we had a couple of drinks to help lighten the mode. Trust me I find it really odd to just hang out with him. But hey he is the brother in law to my best friend right? Or is he the brother to my boyfriend? So why can't we just be friends. I didn't think it would have been a crime. At least someone in your family doesn't look at me like some common street trash." I yell. I really want to cry but I'm too mad for that.

"But wouldn't it be easier?"

"What?" I'm confused by his question.

"If you were with him. Or anybody else for that matter. You wouldn't have to put with the whole arrangement." He asks almost sadly.

"I put up with because I love you. But it's amazing how fast you distrust me."

"I trust you."

"You have a funny way of showing it."

"I know Elliot. He's a man-whore, he would do almost anything to get in a girl's pants." He rips off his bow tie, like it was choking him.

"But you don't think I know how to use my words and tell him NO. What you think his corny pickup lines are just going to make me want to bend over and take him?"

"I didn't say that."

"You might as well have." He run his hands through his hair. "It's late and I'm going to bed." I tell him and start heading out of the room.

"Where are you going?" He asks horrified.

"To my room."

"This is your room." He says perplexed.

"I just need to be alone tonight. We can talk in the morning when we both have had some sleep." With that I walk out of the room.

I throw myself on the bed. I really need a vacation from my life. Does he really think that I would want to be with Elliot? _Have some faith in me. I've stood by you this long._ I get under the covers and try to get some sleep.

I don't know how long I've been laying here. Still wide awake in my thoughts. _I wonder if there's any zzzquil in this place?_

I feel the bed dip and two strong arms wrap around me.

"I'm sorry." He tells me in my ear.

"Sorry for what?"

"For being a jealous asshole. You know I've never done this whole dating thing before. All I saw was someone trying to take you away from me. And trust me, every family dinner, he's always asking about you. So I know he wanted you." He sighs and pulls me closer. "I know you wouldn't do anything. But there are times I think why would she want to be with someone with all this baggage? When she could be with someone else and be able to share it with the world? Instead of hiding in shame."

"But I choose to put up with this. Shit, even if you were into some heavy BDSM crap, I would stay with you. Because I love you." I tell him rolling over in his arms so I can look at him.

"I wish I could go back in time and change the past. Figured out a different way to get the money."

"Then maybe we wouldn't have met. You need to learn to leave the jealous bull at the door. Especially over your brother. I'm not that kind of person that cheats, and even if you technically are, you're not that kind of person either. And no more giving me a hard time about what I wear when I go out with my friends." Yeah right, like he'll ever stop doing that. I smile trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh, you're killing me." He grabs at his heart. "I can't always promise that when you look so sexy, other guys ogling what's mine. And I'm not there to stop it." He fake pouts.

I laugh. "We'll see. Now can we try and get some sleep?"

"What no makeup sex? I mean I heard after you make up after a fight you're supposed to have sex. Makes the connection stronger." He says placing his hand on my breast.

"Oh really? Wow, I don't think I've heard that before." I grin.

"Then let me show you what I'm talking about." He winks and pushes me down into the bed where we make up over and over again.

Ros left this morning to New York to visit with Gwen. So Christian and I decided today was the kind of day that neither of us should get dressed for. It's after 12 now, when we finally get out of bed. We spent the whole morning making intense love to each other. I feel like I'm floating on a cloud with how happy and loved I feel right now. Orgasmic bliss.

Christian is in the bathroom and I figure it's time for us to have breakfast or lunch. I slip on one of Christian's button down shirts sans panties and put my hair up in a messy bun.

I start making my way out to the kitchen when Christian comes around and puts his arms around me. "And where do you think you're going?"

"Going to make us some food. Build back up our energy levels for the day."

"Good idea. Because I'm not done with you yet." He nibbles at my earlobe. "You look hot just wearing my shirt." He rides his hand up underneath the hem of the shirt and gently touches my core. "I love the easy access."

I pull out of his arms and make a rush for the kitchen. He chases in after me and I'm in a fit of giggles. I'm on one side of the breakfast bar and he's on the other. "Why are you running beautiful?"

I shake my head and rub my belly. "I'm hungry."

"Hungry?" He rubs his boxer covered penis. "I have something for you." He suggests wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Christian! Cut it out. Haven't you had enough?" He starts coming around to me and I back away.

"I guess you don't know me well enough to know that I can never get enough of you." He comes closer to me and I see that I'm about to be backed into the fridge. I duck down and run past him to the living room.

It doesn't take him long before he's behind me and grabbing me by my waist and spinning me around. "You can run, but you can't hide, baby." He practically throws me on the couch and is on top of me in an instant. He runs both his hands down my face and is about to kiss me when…

"What the hell is going on here?" The person bellows.

We both glance up and beside us is Elliot Grey. We scramble to our feet and I hide behind Christian. _Busted!_

"Mom and Dad were right about her."

"Elliot. It's not what you think. Let us explain." Christian begs

"Explain what? How when Ros is away you're playing house with her friend. How could you? That's why you were so pissed the other night when I was here, because you're banging her." He points his finger at me.

"Elliot, just stop."

"How could you do this to Ros?" He asks Christian. "And you.." He points at me trying to come closer to me, but Christian keeps me protected behind his back "How could you do this to her? I thought you were best friends. But mom was right I guess, you're nothing but trouble and a slut." _Well that hurts._

I bury my head into Christian's back. "THAT'S ENOUGH ELLIOT!" Christian screams. "If you just shut up long enough we will tell you. Let us get dressed and we will tell you the whole story. It's' not what you think it is. And before you going calling mom or dad hear me out. Please?"

He looks between us both and nods. "Yeah." I see understanding passing through his eyes. "But there better be a good reason for all this."

"Oh, believe me there is." He tells him. "We'll be back in a minute." He walks me to the bedroom, standing behind me to cover my back side. We get into the room and engulfs me in a hug. I start to cry against his chest. "Ana." He rubs my back to try and comfort me. "It'll be ok. We'll tell him the truth."

"And what if he still tells everyone?"

"He won't. Listen I think after I explain everything it will be ok. I might have to bribe him with a new truck, but he's not a vengeful person."

"What a mess this is. Maybe I should think of moving out…"

He lifts my chin and holds it tightly. "Hey stop that. You know even if I wasn't married or whatever. I would have begged you to move in with me right away. So no I don't think you should move out. Come on let's get dressed and have a talk with my brother."

We get dressed and Christian holds my hand while we make our way back out to the living room. I see Elliot on his phone.

"Please tell me you didn't tell them." Christian asks.

"What?" He looks at confused and then back at his phone. "Oh, no. I was just checking out my Facebook. So explain I'm all ears."

Christian and I sit down in the love seat across from Elliot. Christian takes my hand and puts it in his lap.

"I guess I better start from the beginning. When Ros and I were in college you know how badly we wanted to start the company." He nods. "Well, we needed startup money. Dad refused to give it to us. Said it would be a mistake and it would fail. So Ros told me she has a large trust, but in order for her to get it, her parents wanted her to get married. But you see there's one thing. Ros is Gay." Elliot's jaw drops to the floor. "She was and still is too afraid to come out to her parents. She's scared they will just abandon her. So we figured the only way to get the startup money was to get married. We needed it quickly because this one company was ready for sell. It was the big break we needed. So we got married. And wouldn't you know after that sell there was no going back."

"But why didn't you just tell us that?"

"I wanted to. But when we dropped out, you were there when Dad gave us that hard time. Telling me how stupid I was to give up Harvard. Then you had mom who was over the moon about me getting married. Plus we didn't want to take the risk of having someone spilling the beans to Ros' parents. Now I love Ros dearly but only as a friend. I did it for her, as much as she did it for me. She keeps her folks happy and we get our business. It was a win-win at the time. "

"Ok. I guess I understand. Go on." Elliot says. "No wait I need a beer first. Or a whisky." Elliot gets up and walks into the kitchen.

Christian puts his arm around me and rubs circles on my back. I don't know if he's trying to comfort me or himself. Elliot walks back in the room with a full glass of some amber liquid.

"Ok now continue." He waves his hand before taking a huge gulp of his drink.

"Alright. In the beginning it didn't really bother me. I had never planned on getting married. It was something I didn't think was in the cards for me." He looks at me and smiles. "Well, that's kind of changed now." I blush. "Anyways. It was fine for a while. You guys seemed to think I was happy, I was happy because GB was taking off and my dream was coming true, not because of my marriage. Then Ana, came into my life. Ros was onboard from the start about us being together. She even help encourage it. Plus Ros has a girlfriend as well. She stays here mainly because I don't want to let her go. I love her." He smiles at me and kisses my cheek.

"Wow. You guys seems to be in one heck of a pickle." Elliot shakes his head and finishes his drink. He laughs to himself. "No wonder you looked like you wanted to rip me another one the other night. I couldn't for the life of me figure it out, besides the fact that you liked her. That's why I came over and wanted to talk about, since I knew Ros' wasn't home this week. So where did she really go?"

"She's running a meeting but also meeting with her girlfriend Gwen." He tells him.

"What about you Ana?"

"What about me?" I ask.

"This can't be easy on you." I shrug unsure what to say.

"I mean how much longer do you plan to do this?" He asks Christian. "You say you're in love with her, but I can't see how this relationship will work out in the long run."

 **A/N: I know cliffhanger… in a way… Tomorrow will be here soon. I plan to update everyday till this story is done  
**


	7. Chapter 7

" _ **There are plenty ways to die, but only love can kill and keep you alive to feel it"- Leo Christopher.**_

Months later…

Have you ever felt like the world stopped turning? Everything starts to slow down and in a moment everything changes forever? That's my life right now. I see my future gone in an instant. It's hard to believe it only took 7 words to change everything. The bubble I was living in, thinking I couldn't be any happier, blew up in my face. With just 7 little words.

 **2 hours earlier.**

I've been feeling off all this week. And I think I might know what the problem is. I went to the store and picked up what I needed. But I'm scared. I should call Christian, but I call Ros instead. I'm in the hall bathroom when someone knocks on the door.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ros asks after I let her in. I know I have silent tears running down my face. I'm sitting on the closed toilet seat and Ros comes and puts her arm around me. "What happened? Tell me."

I take a deep breath "I think I'm pregnant Ros. I bought a bunch of tests, but I'm too scared to take them." Her eyes grow large.

"Really? That's kind of exciting…." She trails off.

"How would this work? I really would be the mistress. I don't know if I can do this."

"Hey, stop it. We can work something out if you are. You should call Christian. He should be here with you too." I shake my head. "Well, I'm calling him." She pulls out her phone.

"Ros, no."

"Ana. You're a mess. You need him right now. And he would want to be here." I know she's right, but I'm scared. This isn't the time to have a baby, not with the whole sham marriage going on. Who knows how much longer they plan to do it. I've been so happy with Christian, and there's only been a few rocky steps so far that I forget what I'm in the middle of.

"Hey Christian. I need you to come home now…. Everything is fine, but Ana needs you…. just come home." She hangs up on him. "He should be here shortly." I just nod.

15 minutes later Christian comes barging into the bathroom. "What's wrong?" He bends down in front of me. He wipes the tears from my face. "What happened?"

I hand him the box with the pregnancy test in it. He's smart he'll figure it out.

"Are you?" He asks surprised.

"I don't know yet. I haven't taken it yet."

"Well, we should find out shouldn't we?" He asks almost happily. Again all I do is nod.

"I'll leave you two to it." Ros gives my shoulder a squeeze and is out the door.

"I'm scared Christian." I tell him.

"I know I am too. But we will figure it out together. Take the test before we start over analyzing everything."

"Can you at least turn around while I do this?" He scoffs but does it anyway. It's not that it really bothers me if he watches, but right now I think I just want the privacy.

I open up the box and pee on the stick. I wipe myself and place the test on the sink. I flush the toilet and then wash my hands, as I wait for the test results. I got the one with the digital reading.

Christian wraps me in his arms as we watch the little hourglass turn. I think my heart is in my throat. I close my eyes tightly and when I re-open them again. There it is in bold print: **Pregnant**

"Does that say what I think it says?" I ask him. I glance up at him in the mirror and I see a smile on his face. I don't know how he can be so excited he's the married one.

"What a lovely way to tell me you love me by having my baby." He quotes Paul Anka. I spin around in his arms and hug him. He bends down and kisses me and I can feel the love pouring out of him.

"How can you be so calm about this?" He just shrugs at me.

There's a knock on the door and Ros calls through. "Christian your mom and dad are here." Christian opens the door.

"You're kidding me? They're here now." She just shrugs and Christian gives me one last squeeze on my arm and walks out of the bathroom. I step out and stand with Ros in the hallway.

She looks at me. "So?" I nod and give a little smile. She sequels and gives me a hug. "Let's go to the kitchen and talk while Christian visits." We head past the living room and head to the kitchen.

"What are you guys doing here?" I hear Christian ask.

"We stopped by your office and they said that you already left for the day. So we thought we would come here. I wanted to talk to you about the Coping Together Ball and also something else." I see Grace glance up at me. I look away and figure I would start to cook something to keep my mind off what's going on in the living room.

"You ok, Ana?" Ros asks me.

"I'm fine. I think. I don't know." Ros touches my arm.

"Hey. When they leave we will sit down and talk about this. We will work something out. I promise."

"OK." I nod. What a mess.

A little while later, I notice Grace gets up and heads down the hall. Christian and I lock eyes for a moment and he gives me a reassuring smile. I'm making a chocolate cake, and Ros has been helping me. She would occasionally answer questions with the Grey's, but they seem more here to talk to Christian.

Grace walks back into the room, with what looks like to be my pregnancy test. _Oh shit. I forgot all about that. Dead girl walking._

"Oh my goodness Christian. You guys are pregnant." She runs up to Christian and gives him a hug. His face is nothing but panic and fear.

Ros looks at me and gives me an 'oh shit' look. I think mine matches hers.

"Well, you see mom. It's Ana's." Christian says.

"What do you mean Ana's?" Her voice raises "I knew she would be trouble." She looks at me with nothing but hate in her eyes. _You do know there's a chance another guy could have knocked me up right?_

"No mom. It's not what you think." His voice is shaky

"Then what?" She snaps.

"Ana has agreed to be our surrogate." He stumbles out

7 words that are like a dagger to my heart. 'Ana has agreed to be our surrogate.' They made everything just stop. I feel like someone just ripped my heart out and stomped on it. What can I say to that? Do I say anything? Christian looks over at Ros and I nodding at us and trying to tell us to go with it. But I'm numb and I can't feel anything. Ros puts her arm around me and does her best to smile.

"Why do you need a surrogate?" Carrick asks, I'm not sure he believes it or not.

"Well, we didn't want to tell you. But Ros is unable to have kids. But we started to talk about having some, and maybe adopting. And well Ana offered to surrogate for us. Isn't that wonderful?" _Oh I did huh? I guess that's why you're good at business MR. Grey. Such a smooth liar. Maybe you should go in politics._

"That's wonderful dear. Then I'm happy for you." She pulls Christian into a hug and comes over and hugs Ros. She looks at me and just gives me her hand to shake. _I feel the love._ "Thank you for doing this sweet thing for my children."

I decide for the time being and take the high road. I would love nothing but to freak out on this woman and tell her the truth. But I don't and put on my best fake smile and shake her hand. "Your welcome." Grace pulls Ros into the living room leaving me now alone in the kitchen.

All I want to do now is destroy the place. How long does it take to suffocate someone with a pillow? No that's too quick and painless _._ What if? _No Ana, that's not the answer_. I'm trying to do everything in my power to not cry. I never thought our relationship would come to this. I was willing to wait till they got divorced for however long it would have been. I was deeply in love with this man. I just wanted to be with him and it didn't matter how. We were having fun. I would often forget about what was really happening. It didn't matter to me. Well ok it mattered a little bit.

But now, as I watch them in the living room, being happy about a baby,being one big happy family, makes me sick to my stomach. This is my baby. I should be the one jumping for joy but here I am. Alone. Ros looks over to me, her eyes filled with worry. I shake my head at her and leave the room.

I head to the guestroom, which is really my room. But I don't ever sleep in here anymore. I close and lock the door and fall into a bundle of tears. I guess this is partly my fault. I fell for this man, I should have just stayed away. I was happy for a minute, but now that's over.

I've curled myself in a ball under the blankets. I have finally stopped crying, my body feels numb. What do I do now? Let them play happy family with my baby? Oh, how I wish I could run away to a tropical island and forget everything. I put my hand on my belly, and remember I wouldn't enjoy the island if I can't have a Pina Colada in my hand.

There's a knock on my door and I hear Ros. "Ana? Can I come in?" I really don't want to talk to anybody right now. " _No. Leave her alone right now. You've done enough."_ I hear Ros tell who I can only assume is Christian on the other side. I don't hear anything else as I squeeze the pillow on both sides of me head.

I'm guessing someone used the key to get in, because they place their hand on my shoulder. I remove the pillow from my ears and turn and I'm face to face with Ros.

"I'm so sorry."

"You're not the one that needs to be sorry." I tell her. "I really don't want to talk about it right now."

"If you makes you feel any better he's really beating himself up over this." She says rubbing my back.

"It doesn't. I know you want to help Ros, but I think it's best if I'm alone right now." I tell her rolling myself back in my ball.

"I understand. If you need me you know where to find me." I feel her get off the bed, and hear the door close behind her.

The tears have made my eyes heavy and I fall asleep.

The next morning, I awake. I feel like utter crap. I quickly realize that everything that has happened wasn't a dream. I somehow pull myself out of bed and start walking to the bathroom. I stop dead in my tracks when I see Christian asleep in the chair by my bed. I roll my eyes and take myself to the bathroom to relieve myself.

When I come back I sit on the edge of my bed, staring at a sleeping Christian. If I wasn't so mad at him I would say he looks like an angel. _Bastard._ _Why does he have to be so good looking at a moment like this?_ I get an idea and go back to the bathroom, I grab a glass a fill it with cold water. I walk back out and pour it on his head.

"What the hell?" He jumps to his feet, shaking the water off of him. He's awake now.

"Would you mind telling me what you're doing in here?" I ask crossing my arms.

"I wanted to talk to you. I figured in the morning would be a better time. I also wanted to watch you sleep."

"Well, I still have nothing to say to you. So you can go now." I point to the door. I know we need to talk. But I still feel like I could explode at any minute and that won't help matters.

"Ana, we need to talk. Listen I'm sorry for what I said. I was caught off guard. When we found out we were pregnant I thought we would have more time to figure this all out. I'm sorry."

"So did you correct yourself? Did you tell them the truth?" I ask.

"Ana, you know we couldn't. Not without it blowing up in our face." He runs his hands through his hair.

"So what am I supposed to huh? Let you guys play happy family and what I become the nanny? I don't think so. I love Ros with all my heart, but I don't want my child calling her mommy." I feel the tears threatening to fall.

"No, Ana. I don't know. We can figure something out. It's not like my parents would be around all the time. It would just be then." _What? Is he for real?_

"Get out Christian." I yell.

"No. We need to work this out." He demands.

"All you're doing is making it worse. Those people hate me. For whatever reason they hate me. Even though I've never done a single thing to them! I won't stand around and play this charade with them. This is our baby. You and me. Not you, me, Ros, and the other Grey's. Ours and you're asking me to play along. For how long Christian do you expect this game to go on?" I'm screaming. I don't even know if I'm making sense anymore.

"I don't know Ana." He sighs. "GB is at the peak of expanding further, I'm worried a scandal like this might hurt the company. It just has to be the right time. I can't speak for Ros, but I also don't know if she's ready to come out either."

" _The company_." I whisper. That's the whole reason this whole sham started in the first place isn't it. I guess I'm just second banana. "I need you to leave me alone Christian. I need space to think everything through. If and when I'm ready I will talk to you." I tell him choking back the tears.

"Ana!" he pleads.

"GO!" I shout. He looks at me sadly before turning around and leaving. I throw myself back on my bed and let my tears over come me once again.

Later that afternoon I decide to make my way out of my room. I figure I should try to eat something, even though my stomach is still in knots. I get to the living room and I see Ros sitting there on her laptop. She hears me and smiles at me. I nod and make my way to the fridge. She follows.

"I would ask how you're doing but I think I know the answer."

"I'll be fine. I just need something to eat."

"I just want you to know that I will drop the ball on this whole thing. I'll even come out to my parents. I've been talking to Gwen and she agrees it's time. This has gone on far too long."

"I wish your other half agreed. He thinks it will hurt the company. And I won't do that to you." I start to make myself a sandwich but when I look at it, it makes me sick.

"I don't care Ana."

"Ros, I'm not going to be the one that makes your company fall apart. I couldn't live with myself. I'll play along." What am I saying? I think all the crying has sucked the oxygen out of my brain. Maybe that's why it hurts so much.

"Ana it's time to come clean. You're my best friend. My sister. I couldn't live with myself if I watched you turn into a mindless zombie. Which is what you are right now."

"We have about 8 months before we have to start worrying about anything, can we just deal with this later?" I beg her. Right now I want to cry and scream and throw a tantrum. I know I'm being a child. But come on; have you just ever felt so broken that it just didn't matter anymore.

"OK." She says cautiously "What about you and Christian?"

"What about us?" I shrug.

"Ana?"

"Can't a girl just have a day a wallow in self-pity? Please?" I beg her just to drop it.

"Yeah of course. Just know I love you. And I'm here for you. And I would help do anything to make this better."

"Thank you. Just give me a day. I have to work tomorrow, maybe that will help clear my head. But right now…"

"I understand." She gives me a hug, which I accept and return back.

When I pull away I see Christian standing in the other room drenched in sweat, which I guess is from a work out. His eyes are void and filled with anguish. I avoid my eyes and decide to eat later. "We'll talk later Ros." And with that I head back to my room. Tomorrow is another day.

I wake up the next morning around 10. I spent the rest of my day hiding in my room. I was awoken at 2am this morning by Christian playing the piano. He told me once it was something he would do when he couldn't sleep. Maybe when I'm done working today we can duke it out. For now I get dressed and start my day.

Going to work did make me feel better. Having other people to talk to that aren't involved in this mess and doing what I love best. Cooking. I feel a lot better about facing Christian now. I send him a text and tell him I want to talk tonight. I don't get to read his reply when I come face to face with Grace and Carrick Grey.

Great. I was just starting to feel better. Ok not really but not so much a crying zombie. "Hi" I greet them. I hope it's just a coincidence that we run to each other on the street corner but I don't think it is.

"Hello, Ana." Grace says bitterly.

"Hello, Mrs. Grey. Mr. Grey." I reply back. Why do I feel like this isn't going to end well?

"Would you mind if we talked to you for a little bit. We just have some things we want to discuss with you." Carrick tells me.

"Yeah, sure." I follow them to an office building and they show me to a conference room. I sit down at the table and they sit across from me.

"So what's up?" I ask. My heart beating loudly inside my chest.

"We wanted to talk to you about this whole surrogate thing. Now I understand what you're doing is a great gift that you can give to Ros and Christian. But we can't help but wonder if this is more of an excuse to be in our son's life. What do you plan on doing after you have the baby?" Grace asks me.

"Well, we haven't talked that far yet." It's true, we haven't.

"I think it would be best if you move out and let those two bound with the new baby. It's better that way for them and for the baby. What is that you expect out of them? Is it money?" Carrick accuses.

"No." I guess I better play the game. They wouldn't believe me if I told them the truth anyways. "I'm doing it because I would do anything for Ros." It's not a lie.

"But don't you think it would be best if you moved out so they can grow as a family. What? You've been living there for a year now?" Grace asks.

"Yes. I've tried to leave but each time they beg me to stay. I pay rent and cook. I now work full time. I figured if they really wanted me gone they would say something." I shrug acting like it's no big deal.

"There's no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to say it. I think you have the hots for my son and I think you have motive to try and come between him and Ros." Grace snaps.

"What? I would never do something like that." _I had the go ahead to from Ros herself to do dirty things with your son. I'm not trying anything._

"Then prove it." Carrick pulls out a bundle of papers. "These are papers stating that after you give birth you are to move out and leave them alone. Also our son has agreed to pay you for your 'time'." _Oh he did huh?_

I look over the papers and realize it's nothing but a bunch of mumble jumble. "I don't want the money. I don't need it."

"Sure you do. We did a background check. We saw that your parents have filed for bankruptcy. You have a small trust and but you live mostly off your paychecks." _My parents are what? No that can't be true._

"Doesn't matter. I can survive in the world on my paycheck."

"But how ever would you open your own restaurant with those funds?"

"How did you know?"

"Christian told us. He came over once a while back and told us about it. That's when we really saw that there might be a major problem with you living at their house. Well, actually we knew the first time we met you. Mia also mentioned how you were making eyes at him at night as well. It seems our son has taken a liking to you. Even though he won't admit it." _He told them about my dreams?_

"It doesn't matter. If it was meant to happen it will. I don't need a restaurant to be happy. If Ros and Christian really want me gone after the baby; then they need to be the ones to tell me not you." I stand up. "Now if you'll excuse me I have things to do." I scoot my chair back and turn to walk out.

Carrick catches up to me. "Just take these papers and look over them. I think if you really think about it you will accept it. That kind of money can really get you on your feet, maybe even help your parents." I snatch the papers out of his hands and storm out of the office.

I round the corner and rest myself against a brick building. I pick up my phone and dial Ros' number. I need to get out of Seattle. I need to check on my parents. Why didn't they tell me about their problems?

"Ana?" Ros answers.

I don't know when the tears started but they did and I can barely get a word out. "Ros" I croak.

"Ana? What happened?"

"Christian's parents confronted me. They offered me money to go away after the baby is born." I stumble out. "My mom and dad filed for bankruptcy. Oh god what if they try to take the baby from me? They said it was Christian's idea to offer me money." I keep rambling off.

"Stop Ana and take a deep breath." I take a labored breath and try to calm myself.

"He told them my dreams. Them. Of all people." I hiccup. "I need to get out of here Ros."

"Ana where are you?"

"A block away from work."

"I'm going to come and get you." She tells me. I can hear her throwing things around.

"NO!" I shout. "I'm fine. I'm just going to go back to the penthouse."

"Ok… I'll meet you there."

"Fine." I say before I hang up. There would be no stopping her anyway. I look down at my phone trying to compose myself before walking back. I see the message from Christian.

**Yes we really do need to talk. I love you Ana. I'm sorry**

I shake my head and clean off my face and make my way back to the penthouse. As soon as I get there I run to my closet in Christian's room and start to pack my stuff I need time. I need space. I'm half way done with packing my bag when Ros walks in.

"What are you doing?" She asks me looking at my now full suitcases.

"I need to get out of here."

"Where are you going?"

"I need to go see my mom and dad. Just don't tell Christian. I just need to get away from it all." I take the papers out of my purse. "But you can give him these." I toss them on the bed.

Ros picks them up and starts scanning the paper work. "What the hell?"

"Exactly. I love you Ros. But I can't do this anymore. It was fine for a while. But now… I just need to go. I need to get away from the situation clear my head." I close up my suitcase and start walking to the door.

"Ana wait." I stop and look at her. She pulls me into a hug. "If you need anything call me ok?" I nod. "Promise."

"I promise."

 **A/N: Thanks again to Sonya and Amy for your help.**

 **Tomorrow another update.**

 **Also to the Guest viewer that gave me tips on my grammar instead of bashing me. Thank you for the help. I wish I had a better eye for it. I try. But thank you for being kind and not hateful!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I've gotten so many passionate reviews from the last chapter. Many different takes on what happened or what should happen. That's what I was going for. I hope you like where I take this couple. We are finally going to get some of Christian's POV. It won't be a lot because I would like to keep it Ana's as much as I can. But I think it's very helpful to see a glimpse of the other side.**

I take the 2 hour drive to Montesano to visit my mom and dad. I went to see them a few months back, but I've been a terrible daughter and realize I should have seen them more. I guess I've been too busy wrapped in my own little world. A world that just shattered at my feet only yesterday.

I called work on my way and told them I needed a few days off for a personal emergency. Since I have yet to miss a shift, they agreed to let me have the time off. They wish we well and they would see me soon. I'm so grateful for the people I work with. After that I turn off my phone.

I arrive at my parents' home and walk right in. I saw my dad's truck in the driveway, so I know he's home. "Hello?" I call out.

"Annie?" I hear my dad call me from the living room. I walk in and my dad is in his recliner and my mom is knitting on the couch. "What's wrong? What happened?" My dad gets up, followed by my mom. I guess I should have cleaned my face before I came in. I've only been a crying mess for the last several hours. My dad pulls me into a hug and I start crying again.

"Baby girl, what happened?" My mother asks rubbing my back.

I somehow get moved to the couch and I'm now in my mom's arms and my dad is rubbing my back. I rub my face and I'm handed a tissue to wipe my now runny nose. Oh, I'm such a mess.

"Tell us what happened? We want to be able to help you." My dad tries to coax out of me.

"I don't even know where to begin." I tell them.

"The beginning."

I go and start to spill everything that has happened in the last year. I tell them of Ros and Christian's fake marriage. The reason why and when I tell them Ros is gay, they don't seem shocked.

"Well, we kind of figured that years ago. We never said anything because it wasn't our business. But then when she got married, we thought maybe we were wrong."

"She just doesn't want to tell Al and Julie. She's convinced they won't love her anymore."

"Oh that's hog wash. They won't care. I know they come off like they wouldn't understand. But they love her. They wouldn't care." My mom tells me.

"Trust me I've been telling her that. But there's more." I bow my head in shame. "I fell in love with Christian. Like head over heels. Ros kind of help push us together."

"Oh boy." I hear my dad mumble.

"Yeah. It was ok at first besides the fact that his parents hated me. They said I couldn't be trusted. I guess in a way they were right." I sigh "You probably think I'm crazy for even putting myself in this situation."

"We can't control who we love, no matter the circumstances." My mom tells me. "But I'm guessing there's still more."

"I found out yesterday that I'm pregnant. Christian seemed happy when I told him then his parents came over. His mom found my pregnancy test. Well, I guess what happens when you lie for a long time it comes easy to make up new ones. Christian told them I was going to be a surrogate from him and Ros."

"Oh good lord." My dad says. I feel him stiffen beside me and clench his fist.

I snort. "When I asked him when he would tell the truth. He seemed more worry with the fall out of his company. I was going to talk to him tonight, but his mom and dad approached me after work. They wanted me to sign something telling me to go away after the baby was born and tried to give me money for 'my time.' I left and came here shortly after that."

"Oh sweet girl." My mom engulfs me in a hug.

"They also told me you guys were bankrupt." I add.

"They told you that?" My dad barks.

"Yeah. They were trying to find ways for me to take the money. Told me I could open my own restaurant with it. So is it true?"

My dad sighs. "Yes, but it isn't something for you to worry about. We are dealing with it. We had some setbacks with the company so this is just like a precaution. We won't end up in the poor house. You have enough on your plate without having to worry about us."

"You're my parents of course I'm going to worry."

"I know Ana. But right now let's focus on this. I'm guessing since you just found out you haven't been to the doctor yet." I shake my head. "Ok tomorrow we can call and get you an appointment to see how far along you are. But first let's get you something to eat. How about I make your favorite Spaghetti."

 **Christian:**

I haven't heard anything back from Ana since her last text. I decide to leave early so I can see her. I need to do everything in my power to make it up to her. Ros and I talked a lot yesterday and we decided it was time to come clean to everyone. I don't look forward to that talk.

I'm still kicking myself for telling my parents that Ana will be our surrogate. I can't believe those words came out of my mouth. I was just caught off guard. And when I said something about it being Ana's I could see the daggers my mom was throwing her. I saw the look on her face it was murderous. Like she was about to to rip her head off. I knew in that moment my mother wouldn't listen to reason. So, I wimped out, instead of the truth I protected myself.

Then what do I do? Tell Ana just to keep up with it. Basically said let Ros play mom to our child. Because of what? The company. Or am I just afraid to tell mommy the truth. _The dumbass award goes to Christian Grey_. I saw the look on her face when I said it. It was her heart ripping out of her chest. _Where's Doc with the DeLorean?So I can go back in time._

I think tonight I'm going to have to get on my knees and beg for forgiveness. I'm ready for this whole thing to be over. I don't care what kind of scandal it causes. I just want Ana in my life. I never thought I would be a father, it definitely wasn't something I had planned. Not till Ana came in my life. I smile, she's having my baby and we're going to be parents. Now I just need her to forgive me.

I walk into the penthouse and it seems eerily quiet. I figured Ana would be home from work by now. I try calling her but it goes straight to voice mail. I'm about to head to my room when Ros pops out of her office.

"She's gone Christian." She tells me. I can't breathe.

"What do you mean she's gone? Where is she?" I ask her as my breathing gets heavier and more strained. Please tell me this isn't happening.

"I don't know. But she told me to give you these." She hands me stack of papers.

I scan through the papers in front of me and I can't believe my eyes. How could my parents do this? They're telling her she needs to move out and keep away contact from us after the baby is born. What the hell. I flip to the next page and I see the offer of a million dollars. "I don't believe this."

"I didn't either till I read it. She called me in tears, telling me they accosted her outside of work. She said something about you telling them about her dreams and also that her parents are bankrupt."

"They asked me what she plans on doing in the future. I just simply told them she wanted to start a restaurant one day. They always gave me a hard time about her. I just tried to show she was a girl with a dream too."

"Or you pretty much said to them, that she's going to come to us for the money to do it." Shit, I didn't think of it that way.

"Where did she go Ros?" I know she knows.

"Just give her some time Christian. Right now she needs it. Let's start figuring out how to set this right."

"And I know just where to start." I tell her.

Ros and I head to my parents' house. I don't think I've ever been this mad at someone. I storm into their house and find them both in my father's office.

"What is the meaning of this?" I slam the papers down on his desk.

"We were just trying to help." My mother says.

"How is this helping?" I demand.

"After the baby is born you're going to need your own space. You need to be able to bond with the baby. And you can't do that if she's hanging around. It will be hard enough for her after 9 months to give up the child. Plus we figured the money could help her start her own life." My mom says like it's no big deal.

"Well, you should have talked to us first. You had no right going behind my back and do this. Now she left."

"She left?" My mom asks shocked. "I can't believe she would just leave. Did you call the cops?"

"I'm not going to call the cops mother! She left because she needed time to think. And I can't blame her." I feel myself start to choke up. She left me.

"Christian tell them." Ros tried to urge me.

"Tell us what?" My dad demands.

I take a deep breath and just let it all flow out. The only way for Ana to ever come back to me is to tell them the truth. This ends once and for all.

"Ana isn't our surrogate, the baby is mine." I tell them.

"I KNEW IT!" My mother screams. "I told you she was nothing but trouble. Nothing but a gold-digging slut!"

"I will NOT have you call her that! She's nothing like that! So you need to watch the words coming out of your mouth!" I shout. I'm seething. How dare her talk about Ana that way.

She looks like her head is about to pop off and I swear I see steam coming from her ears. She looks over at Ros, who's as cool as a cucumber. "Ros how in the world are you so calm?"

"Because I knew about it all along. I helped push them together."

"What the hell are you talking about?" My father asks.

"I'm gay Mr. and Mrs. Grey. Have been since the day I was born. Christian and I's marriage was all a ruse so we could get my trust to start the business."

Straight to the point. One of the things I like about Ros. I see my mom collapse into her chair and my father is looking at us in disbelief.

"Why didn't you tell us before? You've been putting us on for almost 2 years?" My dad asks.

"Because you gave me such crap about dropping out" I point to my dad. "Then you mom were just so happy about me getting married. We figured it was better not to tell you. Plus we didn't want anyone spilling the beans and saying something to Al and Julie. Also at the time it didn't matter to me. I got what I wanted out of the deal."

"And I need to be the one to finally tell my parents and if you can understand I've always been scared to do it." Ros adds.

"So you've been leading us on this whole time?"

"Yes, but at the time it wasn't a big deal. We weren't hurting anyone. Now it affects two people. Well, I guess three now." I smile.

They looked confused. "Who's the other?"

"I also have a girlfriend." Ros tells them.

"But now, as if I didn't do enough damage with Ana. You added fuel to the fire. So right now I need you guys to butt out and let me figure things out on my own. And I hope when she does come back to me you guys show her the respect that she deserves."

 **ANA:**

I'm at the doctor's office with my mom waiting to see the OB. The nurse asked me when my last period was, but I was unable to tell her. I changed birth control pills a few months back and haven't had my period since.

"Hello Ms. Steele. I'm Dr. Adams. The pregnancy test we did came back positive and since you don't know when your last period was, I figure we can do an ultrasound to see if we can get a clear date. So I need you to go to the bathroom and put on this gown and then we will get started."

After I get changed I lay down at the table, my mom is sitting at my head. The doctor puts the probe in and starts to look at the screen. I look over and see a white, grayish blob. "If you look right here, this is your baby. And you see this flicker." I nod. "That's the heartbeat." I feel the tears well up in my eyes. "I would say your about 11 weeks."

"11 weeks?"

"Yes. Your due date looks to be May 10th" I'm a loss for words. I try to think back to when this could have happened, it had to be when Christian whisked me away to Aspen for the week. I don't think we wore clothes that whole week. I blush at the memory. But it quickly fades as I remember what happened.

"I want to do some blood work and see you in 4 weeks," I get redressed and leave the doctor's office. I stare down at the picture in my hand. My baby.

"My little girl is going to be a mother. Which means I'm going to be a grandmother." She gives me a hug. I don't think I've seen my mom this happy.

When we get back home, I go to my old room and decide to call Ros. She picks up on the second ring.

"Hey Gwen." She answers. _Gwen?_

"He's in the room with you isn't he?" I ask.

"Yep. Give me a second." I hear some shuffling but I guess she's leaving the room. "OK. I'm back. How are you doing?"

"I'm alright for the most part. I saw the baby today." I rub my belly.

"Yeah? Is it ok? Everything alright?"

"I'm 11 weeks along. Everything looks good. Its little heart was beating." I smile through the phone.

"I'm so happy for you. But don't you think you should share this news with Christian?" She asks.

"I figured you would tell him. I'm just not ready to talk to him yet. I still need a couple more days." I can feel the tears start to build up. "I told my parents everything."

"And what did they say?"

"They weren't surprised you were gay." I chuckle. "But I guess for the most part they're understanding. But I think my dad is polishing his shotgun for Christian. How have you been?"

"Well, we came clean to his parents yesterday." She tells me.

"You did? How did that go?" I ask curiously. I can't believe he told them the truth. _I bet they're going to try and hunt me down with pitchforks._

"It went well, I guess in a way. There was screaming, Grace cried. He told them to back out and then we left. So only time will tell." I hear her trying to reassure me.

I guess that's a start in the right direction. I should be happy about this turn of events. But I'm still pretty numb. "How is he?"

"Miserable. But more determined than ever to do the right thing. Take your time though. Oh, by the way I have some news too." She tells me getting excited.

"What?"

"Gwen is moving to Seattle. She got a new job at a magazine."

"That's wonderful Ros. But um what about?" I wonder if this means she'll be telling her parents.

"I'm getting there." She tells me sadly. I can hear the fear in her voice. This girl just needs to come out and be proud of who she is. "Hey, I got to go. Call me later."

"Yeah no problem."

 **Christian:**

I see Ros walk back into the room and she gives me a tight smile. "It was Ana wasn't it?"

"Um." Is all she says.

"You just talked to Gwen an hour ago. Just tell me she's at least ok?"

"Yeah, she's fine Christian. She just needs time to cool off and relax. But she told me that the baby was ok. She's 11 weeks along." Ros smiles at me.

"11 weeks?" I say below a whisper, shocked. The first thing that pops in my head is Aspen. That was one of the best weeks of my life. Just me and my girl. God, I miss her.

Ros lightly touches my shoulder. "It will work out Christian." I want to believe her but I can't.

Later that night I sit at my piano and play. I can't sleep, my thoughts and dreams are clouded with Ana never coming back. The look on her face when I ripped out her heart stares at me every time I close my eyes. What if she finds someone else while she's gone? I slam my hands on the keys making a terrible sound.

Ros won't tell me where she is. I have my guesses she with her mom and dad. I could go up there, but I worry I would make things worse. I can't eat. My stomach is in knots. I wonder if Ana is eating? I get up and pour myself a stiff drink. Maybe this will help numb the pain in my heart, at least for a little bit.

 **Ana:**

I arrived back to Seattle yesterday after 3 days with my parents. I booked myself into an Extended Stay Hotel till I can find something else. I have to go back to work tomorrow. I look forward to going back to a routine.

I know I should call Christian, but I'm still having a hard time picking up the phone. Maybe I'm being hard headed and a stubborn. I know he talked to his parents, but I need more than that. I talked to Ros yesterday and there wasn't any more updates on how they're fixing the problem. I can't just take him back and still be in the same situation. I feel like I would just crumble in his arms if I saw him. Ros told me she was still on the fence about telling her parents. She wonders if she can just get the divorce and still not tell them. I really wanted to reach through the phone and choke her. She needs to tell them, if she ever wants a future with Gwen.

I know some of this is my fault, for even getting myself in the middle of this. But I fell hard and fast for Christian. There were only a few times I felt like a side piece, more times I felt like it was semi-normal. He come home to me. We spent time together, it might of been in the penthouse,but he would take me away on private dates. _Alright so it all sounds a little nuts. Someone call the funny farm take me away._ But I cared about these two people more then anything in the world. I guess I was just living in some fantasy bubble it was bound to burst.

I'm sipping on my Latte and reading a book at a local coffee shop, letting my mind live in a fantasy world where everything is sunshine and rainbows. I feel someone loom over me.

"Ana is that you?" I glance up from my book and I meet the eyes of my ex-boyfriend John McDale.

"John" I say surprised. I put my book down and hug him. "It's good to see you. How are you?"

"I'm doing well, you look as pretty as ever." He tells me and I offer him a seat.

"Thanks. When did you get back to Washington?" I ask as we sit down.

"I've been back for a few months now. I'm working at the Department of Energy."

"I'm so happy for you. That's what you always wanted to do."

"Yeah. What have you been up to?" He smiles at me. John was always a nice guy. I thought when I was in high school I would be with him forever. We knew it would be best to go our separate ways when we went to college. This distance was too much. Then I met Christian and I knew what I had with John wasn't even close to what real love was. John was more like a close friendship and we had fun together. But Christian, even in this whole mess, is who I really know I want forever with.

"I've been good. I'm a chef over at Canlis."

"Really? I was hoping to take my fiancé Jillian one night, but they're always booked."

"Maybe I can work a little magic for you." I tell him.

"You don't have too."

"It wouldn't be a problem. I can try for next week. Just give me your number and I'll text you the day. Does that work?"

"Thank you Ana." I give him my phone and he puts his number in it. "So, is there a special someone in your life?"

That's when I feel the hairs on my neck stand up. I look up and to my left and there stands Christian. He looks horrible. It makes my heart sink. His hair is an unruly mess, he's grown out a beard which means he hasn't shaven in a long while. He has large dark circles under his eyes. He's only wearing a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt, not his usual suit that he would wear to work on a Wednesday.

"Ana?" His voice his stern, his eyes turn from looking like a lost boy, to dark and a hint of anger behind them.

"Christian?"

 **Update tomorrow and then I will post 3 chapters on Saturday!**

 **Thanks again to Sonya and Amy!**


	9. Chapter 9

"I was hoping that I could talk to you." He tells me, as he glances over at John.

"John, I'm sure you remember Ros." He nods. "This is her husband, Christian." I tell them putting on my best fake smile. "Christian this is John, our friend from high school." I see something click in Christian. I can't tell if he looks more pissed or what. However, I see the green monster making an appearance.

"Ros? Married? I swore she bated for the other team." He laughs. "It's nice to meet you man." He puts his hand out for him to shake. Christian after a second takes his outreached hand.

"It's nice to meet you too." I can hear the hostility in his voice and I think John hears it to.

John looks at his watch. "Hey, listen Ana. I need to be going. I'm so glad I ran into you. And thanks for the help with the reservations. We'll talk soon. I would love for you to meet Jillian."

"Of course. I'll let you know." I give him a hug and he's out the door. Can't blame him. I want to get out of here too.

"Do you think we could talk?" He asks me his eyes softening a bit.

"I don't think this would be a good place to do that." I say starting to pick up my book and bag.

"Then can we go somewhere we could talk? We can go to my office or back to Escala." He offers.

"We can go to your office. It's neutral ground." He nods and gestures to me to lead the way. I walked here from the hotel since it was such a nice day. I see his car, so I'm going to assume we will be driving to his office. _What if he wants to kidnap me? And use me as his own personal sex slave?_ Two weeks ago that would have sounded appealing. But now? _I guess I would be away from all the drama just me and him. Shut up Ana!_

He opens the door for me and I hop into the passenger side. When he gets in we sit in silence until we reach the GBEH building. I can he's trying to keep his cool and counting in his head. We walk through the lobby and I notice all the weird looks we are getting. I don't know if they're at me or them seeing their boss looking less then 100%.

We enter his office and before I can even take a seat he starts.

"So have you already decided to move on?" He accuses me. _Would you like a shovel? So you can bury yourself more?_ I can't help roll my eyes.

"Hi Christian how are you? Really that's what you want to talk to me about? Because if it is. I'm leaving." I start to head for the door when he grabs my elbow. I shrug him off. "What?" I snap.

"It's not what I wanted to talk to you about. It's just I saw you with him…l didn't mean...I'm sorry."

"How did you know I would be at the coffee shop?" He never has to get his own coffee, plus it's on the other side of town from GB and Esacla. He looks guilty, but is trying to play it off.

"I saw you through the window." _Gezz Grey. I thought you were so much better at this whole lying thing._

"I wasn't near a window." I state crossing my arms. "If you really want any chance of us. Start with the damn truth. It all started with a lie. Now tell me or I'm out of here."

He takes a deep breath. "I tracked your phone." He finally admits.

"You tracked my phone?" I asked shocked. "How?"

"You can track any android or iphone if your location is on. Anyone could do it. I just wanted to talk to you. I couldn't get you to answer the phone. Ros wouldn't tell me anything. I just really wanted to see you." He begs.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I let it go for now. But from now on I'm going to make sure my location is off.

"I miss you Ana, so much. I'm so sorry for everything I said. I just want you back." He pleads.

"OK, but what's going to change? You're still married. And I know I put up with it all for a year, but I'm not doing it anymore. I have a child to worry about now." I tell him trying to hold back tears.

"Ros and I are working on it. We're trying to do damage control when it comes to the business. A lot of people won't understand and would see us liars and that could end up damaging our image."

"Of course, I wouldn't want you to do anything to harm your company." I say sarcastically. "Listen I know it's yours and Ros' livelihood, but I'm not going to sit around and wait for it to happen. If and when it happens. Then why don't you come talk to me."

"That's not..." He pull his hair and gives a little scream."I told my parents." He tries to back paddle knowing he said the wrong thing.

I rub my forehead. I'm starting to get a headache. "I know. And it's the step in the right direction. But if you think I'm just going to hop in your arms again it's not going to happen. If you want something with me I need to start seeing you being totally separate from the whole arrangement. Come totally clean. Then we can start working on us. I know I'm part to blame for helping encourage it in the beginning, but I can't anymore."

"What about the baby?" His voice cracks. I gently put my hand on my stomach.

"No matter what happens you will be a part of his or her life. Hopefully this will end and we can be together. If not" I trail off. "We will work something out. I won't take them away from you." He nods and I can see unshed tears in his eyes. I really just want to walk over and give him a hug, but I need to stand my ground. Because If I do, I don't think I could let go. "You're off to a good start. Just keep going in that direction." He only nods again. He seems to have closed off, and I don't think I'm going to get much out of him now. "I have some errands to run so I need to be going."

"Can I least call you?" He begs. "At least to check up on how the baby is doing." He adds.

"Of course." I give him a small smile. I take his hand and give it a gentle squeeze before I turn to leave. I close the door behind me and take a deep breath. I really don't want to cry here. That's when I hear the bang on the wall. I can only picture what just went flying against it.

Would it be so bad if I just caved in? Yes it would be. I'm too scared, if I take him back now, he would just hold off getting a divorce so he doesn't have to hurt the company. If he really wants to be with me, he knows what he has to do now. I'm sure Gwen is working on Ros. Or at least I hope. I decide to leave before I find myself crawling back into his arms.

 **Christian:**

After the door closes I toss my phone across the room and watch it shatter into a million pieces, much like my heart. I can't blame her for wanting to wait before she gets back with me. 2 and half years ago when this all started I could never see this blowing up the way it did. To see her with her ex-boyfriend, I thought I lost her. She looked so comfortable with him. I almost lost my shit. I'm thankful she made me realize what I was doing.

Then can't believe I mentioned the company again. I need to work on my brain to mouth filter. I was just told by my head PR that it could destroy everything we worked for. Branded as liars and could be left with nothing. I'm starting to think he's full of shit. I've been poor before and I'm so scared of going back there if the company tanks. If I'm with Ana, I want to be able to provide for her, take care of her. If I'm dirt poor, how could be support this baby? My name, Ana's name would also be thrown through the dirt.

But would it really matter? If we love each other, then can't it get it us through anything. I'm sure there's a song written about it somewhere. At this moment I no longer care what happens to GB. I just want Ana and our child.

I miss her so much. I miss holding her in my arms. She made me feel whole. I pour myself a drink and chug it down. I sit down in my desk chair and look down at Seattle. Watching the happy people go on with their lives without a care in the world.

There's only one thing I can do now. I pick up the phone and dial. "Mr. Grant?"

"What can I do for you Mr. Grey?" He answers.

"Can you meet me in my office I need to go over something with you. I want to see if it's possible to get an annulment. And if not I would like to start divorce papers."

"Oh… um… of course Mr. Grey." He stutters out. I think I might have shocked him. Mr. Grant works in my dad's law firm. I hired him as my private attorney when we first opened GBEH.

"Thank you. Let's say we can meet in an hour."

"That works fine Mr. Grey. I will see you soon." He tells me before he hangs up.

I then dial Ros' extension. "What's up Grey?" She answers.

"I'm meeting with Mr. Grant in an hour. I want to start the ball rolling on the divorce. But I want to ask him if it's possible for an annulment. Which I think would be better for all of us. So I wanted to know if you wanted to be here for that."

"Of course. I'll see you in an hour."

 **2 weeks later…**

 **Ana:**

The last two weeks have been stressful. I've talked to Christian on and off, but haven't seen him. I'm thankful he mainly wants to talk about the baby and how work is going. He seems to skip around anything that has to do with the arrangement. However, he did mention last week that he's been in touch with a lawyer. Now there just waiting. I told him after the second day that if he says he's sorry one more time I wouldn't take his calls anymore. I know he's sorry, now just comes working at the problem.

I really am starting to miss him like crazy. I'm having a hard time sleeping and eating. I try to eat something every day for the baby, but it's hard. I never hated listening to the radio so much in my life. It's like they know when someone is going through a heartbreak and they have to play every sad song there is. I'm learning to like Heavy Metal. Can't understand what anyone is saying there.

Gwen called me and wanted to meet. So we decided to meet at the diner across from my hotel. I see her come up to me and she gives me a hug.

"It's good to see you Ana." She tells me. "How you been feeling with the baby and everything?" She asks as we take our seats in a booth.

"I'm doing well, I think my stomach is starting to pop." I smile.

"Well, you look wonderful. What is it that they tell pregnant woman? You're glowing!" She smiles.

"Thank you. How have you been? Have you gotten settled in?"

"Working on it. I've been staying at the penthouse with Ros. Actually that's why I'm here."

"Oh?" I ask curiously.

"Yeah. I know neither one is telling you until it's in full effect. But, I feel like you should know. They have filed for an annulment. Now I guess with the money they have, there doing everything they can to push it through. But a lawyer said it could take up to a year. That being said, since they both agreed on it; It could be moved through quicker."

"Why wouldn't they tell me that?" It's great news. Why wouldn't Christian or Ros tell me?

"Christian said he doesn't want to get your hopes up if something goes wrong. He said if it didn't pass in a month, they would go through with a divorce."

"I see. I guess I understand that. So is Ros any closer to telling her mom and dad. Every time I ask she closes up on me, so I just stopped asking." We are served our food, I notice the waitress give me a dirty look after she puts my food down. I wonder what that is about. _So do I want to eat this?_ I shake it off.

"Well, I finally got her to fly her parents in so she could talk to them. I told my folks before I moved here. At first they didn't understand. But after a few days they told me it didn't matter and they loved me." She smiles. I'm so glad it went well for her.

"I know Al and Julie and I think they'll feel the same way too. It's what I've been telling her forever. I think it goes back to her parents making a comment about being gay when she was a kid and it stuck with her."

"I hope so. I don't know what it would do to her if they don't accept her." She shakes her head. "Christian is a mess." She tells me changing the subject.

"What?"

"I know I shouldn't tell you this. I don't want you to blame yourself."

"Just tell me. He can't be any worse than when I saw him awhile back and we talk almost every day."

She sighs and takes my hand. "He hasn't been to work in weeks. He's drinking his weight in liquor, mopes around the apartment. I think he is showering, or he's just blessed with smelling good. But, I don't think he's eating, he's lost a bit of weight." She shakes her head. "I think in part, why I told you they are finally getting the annulment so maybe you would see him. I think he just needs a hug." She tries to humor me. But it just pulls on my heart strings.

"I'll think about it." I try to reassure her. I can feel my heart beat faster. That's not what I wanted to happen to him. I was just hoping to make him realize if he really wanted me, us, that he would do the right thing. But he didn't even tell me they were working on getting an annulment.

I feel Gwen scoot over to my side of the booth and put her arm around me. "Hun, relax." Then that's when I see it. At the booth across from me is my picture, on the front of a tabloid magazine, "The Nooz." And above that picture it reads "Home wrecker. How this woman broke up Christian Grey's marriage." Then in the corner is a picture of me and Christian at the coffee shop two weeks ago. There's nothing in that picture that would suggest to anything.

My breathing starts to labor more, and I feel myself getting lightheaded. How did anybody find out about me? Only a few people still know about our relationship. "Gwen." I whisper and point to the girl in front of us reading the magazine. I see her eyes grow as she read what I read. "I don't feel so good." I tell her.

"Ana, you need to breath." I try but it isn't working. I'm being labeled as a slut on a cover of a magazine for everyone to see. What are they going to think of me at work? Oh god, what if my mom and dad see this. "Ana, you're pale and sweating like crazy. I'm taking you to the hospital. It can't be good for you or the baby." All I can do is nod.

I have no idea how I got here, but I'm in the ER laying on a bed with a blood pressure cuff around my arm and an oxygen mask on my face.

"Her blood pressure is through the roof and she's tachycardic. Someone call the OB. Ma'am can you hear me." I nod. "It looks like you're having a panic attack, but your heart rate is very high and so is your pressure. I need you to try and relax. I called the OB so we can make sure it's not affecting your baby." The nurse squeezes my hand. "Just take deep breaths and try to relax."

Gwen comes next to me and holds my other hand. "It's going to be ok Ana."

 **Christian:**

I'm sitting at my piano playing the same tune that I've been playing for weeks. I think I'm driving Ros and Gwen crazy but I don't care. I'm going insane without her. Talking to her isn't enough. I should tell her about the annulment process, but if it goes wrong I would feel terrible for leading her on. I can't bring myself to go to work, so I stay home and do it. Food looks disgusting, and I think I'm starting to lose my muscle. I should go to the gym and work out some of this pain and hurt I have. But I don't, I just don't care.

I hear the clicking of high heels against the floor and I know Ros is home. I stop playing and turn to look at her. She's holding a magazine and doesn't look to happy. "I hate to be the one to show you this, but…" She hands me "The nooz magazine" And there on the cover is my beautiful girl, being made out as a home wrecker. "What the hell is this crap?" I shout. I pick up my phone and dial the man that can find out.

"Welch, I want you to find out who gave the Nooz this story? Then I want their heads on a platter." I yell into my phone. I know I shouldn't yell at the poor guy but I'm steaming mad. I just hope Ana hasn't seen this article yet.

"I was already made aware by Mrs. Bailey. You're not going to like this sir."

"Just tell me Welch."

"The source came from Mia Grey." He tells me cautiously. My fucking family just can't mind their own fucking business.

"Thank you Welch." I hang off and try not to toss my phone across the room. "It was Mia." I grind out.

"Mia?" She asks surprised.

I decide that I'm going to face my family head on with this. "I'm going to take a little visit to my family."

"Why don't I drive you? I don't think you're in the best condition to drive right now." Ros offers. I guess she's right, I have been drinking, and I'm shaking because I'm so pissed.

Ros and I drive over to my family's house and once again I just let myself in. I see them gathered in the living room watching TV. Perfect they're all together.

I storm into the room causing them all to look at me. "Christian!" My mom says shocked. I guess I look more like a homeless bum then a CEO. "What on earth? You're a mess."

"Yeah. Well, let's see the love of my life left. She only will come back if I fix the situation Ros and I are in, but my family seems to want to make my misery last longer by putting out this kind of bullshit." I throw the magazine down on the table in front of them.

"We had nothing to do with that." My mom says, but she can't look at me. I look up at Mia who is avoiding eye contact.

"Oh, really? Well, I have means and I was told it came from you Mia."

"Mom told me to do it." She quickly covers her mouth.

"Why?" I shout! "Why would you do something like this? You knew the truth now. And you're still trying to make her out to be some bad guy. That woman is the love of my life, my reason for breathing and you might of just ruined any chance I have with her. How could you throw her name in the mud like that. You don't even know her."

"I know enough." My mom exclaims. "She's not your type Christian. She has no idea what being in high society is like and she will just take you down. She's has no real money to her name. Sure she has a tiny trust, but her parents are now bankrupt. She probably got pregnant on purpose to trap you."

I'm about to snap when Ros cuts in. "Mrs. Grey. I will not have you talk about my best friend like that. She is nothing but the sweetest most caring girl on this planet. If she wanted to get to us for our money, she could have blackmailed us for our story. She came into a very weird and hard situation. She stayed because she's in love with your son. Nothing more than that." I hear a buzzing noise coming from Ros' purse.

"Then where is she now. She left didn't she?" Grace asks snobbish tone.

"She left after you guys gave her those papers. If she was such a gold digger wouldn't she have taken that money and ran?" They have nothing to say to that. "You know what I'm so sick of all you're interfering. You have been nothing but nosing and disrespectful to her. I was an idiot for letting it get this far. But I want you to stay out of my life forever. I'm going to get my girl back and I'm not going to let you be any part of our lives. That includes your grandchild. As far as I care you no longer exist to me." I turn to look at Ros, but she's no longer in the room. Well there goes my grand exit. Oh, I'll still do it anyways. I storm out of the room and slam the front door.

Thankfully she is on the phone by the car. She talking to someone at a rapid speed, her face is mirrored with worry. "Alright, we will be there soon." As I approach her she puts her hand on my arm. "Christian that was Gwen. She had to take Ana to the hospital. She saw the article. She thinks it's a panic attack but she fainted on the way there."

"Let's go." I think I might have one to. I try my best to control my breathing as I get in the car.

"It's not going to do her any good if you pass out too." Ros tells me as she speeds down the driveway.

"I know." Hold on baby, I'm coming. Oh, god the baby. "Ros do you think the baby is ok?"

"I'm sure it will be ok Christian. She's had a lot on her plate. I'm sure it is just a panic attack. We will be there soon. You need to be strong for Ana. But here." She reaches over into the center console and pulls out some mouth wash. "Use this, because she might pass back out from your breath."

"Gezz thanks."

 **A/N: I do not have a legal degree so I know nothing about how annulments work. From what I looked up it might not really be possible in this case and would take longer. But since this is a story let's just say it's easier and better than getting a divorce. And plus it means they were never married in the long run.  
**

 **The FINAL 3 chapters will be up tomorrow!**


	10. Chapter 10

I got moved to the labor and delivery floor so they could monitor the baby and me. They ran some blood work, hooked me to an IV and I have a monitor on my stomach for the baby's heartbeat. They said my heart rate has dropped almost back to normal, but my blood pressure is still high. Even though in early pregnancy it's not a major problem, I would have to watch it when I get past 20 weeks. What they said I experienced was a panic attack. They're keeping me here overnight to observe me, just to be on the safe side.

The doctor told me I needed to avoid stress. I just laughed. If only it was that easy. There's a knock on the door and Christian and Ros enter. _Well, here come the two biggest stressors in my life right now._

Christian comes rushing to my side. Boy, he looks horrible. "Ana," he breathes out. He pushes my hair back from my face and kisses my forehead. I have missed his touch. "I'm so sorry." I can see the tears in his eyes.

"What did I tell you about you telling me you're sorry?" I give him a small smile.

"But this is for a different thing. I didn't think my family could ever be this vindictive and do something like that."

"Your family gave them that article? Why?" I can feel my heart rate start to pick up.

"Christian she needs to stay calm." Gwen warns. She's right I start taking deep breaths to relax.

"You're right. I should leave. I'll only make things worse." He says and stands up to leave.

"Christian! Don't go." I reach out to grab his hand. "Do you hear that sound? The really fast whooshing sound?" I ask him. He listens for a moment and then nods. "That's the baby's heartbeat."

I see his eyes grow really large and a smile creep up on that handsome face. "Really?" He sits down the edge of the bed.

"Really. Ros, Gwen can you excuse us for a minute."

"Of course Ana." Gwen pats my leg and takes Ros to the waiting room.

"When was the last time you ate or even slept?" I ask him touching his hand. He shrugs looking at me. "Well, you need to take care of yourself Grey you look like shit." He really does, his copper hair is now long and slightly greasy, his facial hair is un-kept, the shirt he's wearing has stains on it, and a little hole on the bottom. He has huge dark bags under his eyes and the whites of his eyes are bloodshot. And he smells like a distillery. _He's a hot looking bum!_

"I know. Someone gave me a dollar on the street the other day." He laughs but then he frowns. "I just can't." He bows his head. "This whole thing… I just want it over with. I need you, and it seems like every time I try to make it right. Ten more obstacles come at me. First I find out it could take a year for the annulment. Then today with my family, I told them I didn't want them apart of my life anymore. I don't care what happens with the company anymore I'll flip burgers if I have to. I just want you. I need you." He tells me sadly.

"Christian." I take his hand.

"They put that out there for the world to see. Not only does it hurt me, it hurts you. They knew the truth and still did it." I can see the tears well up in his eyes. The hurt and the betrayal is evident in them. "They don't think you're good enough for me because you don't have a bunch of zeros in your bank account. I have no idea what crawled up my mom's ass. If they can't butt out of my life and be happy for me. I don't need that kind of crap in my life, and definitely don't need it in your or our baby's life." He places his hand on my stomach. "I would do anything to get you back in my life." He pleads the tears are pouring down his face.

"You're already on the right track. I think we need to take things slow." I look down at my stomach. "Well, as slow as we can. I do love you. And I want nothing more than to work this out "

"I don't know how you can. I fuck up everything."

"OK enough of the self-pity. It isn't time for it. You know why I love you. Yes everything is a mess right now. You've made mistakes and I have made mistakes. We just need to start step by step walking through them. First I think it needs to start with you eating something and liquor doesn't count. Then you getting some sleep."

He nods and lays his head down on my chest. "I love you Ana." He whispers. I think he has passed out asleep. I decide to let him sleep for a little bit. Ros and Gwen come back in about 20 minutes after Christian dozed off. He's going to have such a back ache when he wakes up.

"We wanted to make sure everything was ok in here. Is he ok?" Ros asks me pointing to Christian.

"Yeah, I think the exhaustion has finally got to him. I'll let him stay like this for a little bit longer before I move him. Do you think in a little while you can pick him up something to eat?"

"Of course." Gwen tells me.

"My parents are flying in tomorrow night." Ros tells me. "I was hoping you could be there when I tell them."

"Of course I will be. I know everything will be ok." Ros takes a deep breath, like she doesn't believe me. Gwen puts her arm around Ros' shoulder to help comfort her. I know this is the hardest part for her. Ever since we we're young she's had this huge fear of telling them. She's their only child, and she loves them very much. But they are kind of stuck in there ways, and devoted Christians. She told me she heard her folks were having a conversation one day about their feelings on gay's and she knew she could never tell them. She was 10 at the time and I don't know what her parents said that one day. But since then she thought she would never be able to come out.

The next day I'm released from the hospital. I was told to take it easy for the next couple of days, and avoid stress. Everything looked good, I was told to see my OB in a couple of weeks and have a checkup. Now I just need to find one in Seattle.

I go to Escala with Christian, Gwen and Ros to wait for Ros' parents. They are due in at 4 and Ros is going to pick them up at the airport. I tried to make some lunch, but they all made me sit on the couch with my legs up. We ended up ordering pizza for lunch.

I'm wrapped up in a blanket on the couch when Christian comes and sits down next to me. He places my feet on his lap and starts to rub them. It feels like heaven. Christian finally looks a little more like himself. He's shaved, showered and the bags under his eyes seem a lot less. Not to mention he's wearing clean clothes. Now just to put the weight back on him.

"How are you feeling?" He asks me.

"Bored." I smile. "But I'm fine."

"If at any time tonight this gets stressful. Let me know and I'll remove us from the conversation. I don't want you getting worked up."

"Ok." I agree with him. "But I'm sure it will be fine."

"Will you stay tonight?" He asks me, with his little doe eyes.

"Christian we're supposed to be taking this slow."

He looks disappointed. "I know. There wouldn't be any funny business. I just want to hold you. I promise."

I sigh. He did end up sleeping next to me in the hospital bed after the nurses got rid of my monitors for the baby. It was the best sleep I've gotten in weeks.

"I'll stay tonight. But please don't expect me just to start moving in. I plan to find my own place."

"But why?"

"Christian it's something I need to do. I should have done it a year ago and I didn't." He looks at me sheepishly. "What did you do?" I sigh.

"I bought a house." He blurts out.

"A house? Why would you buy a house?" He stops massaging my feet and puts his hand through his hair and pulls. "Christian, just tell me."

"I guess there was a part of me that thought we would get back together. And I figured we needed a place for us to raise our child. I thought Ros should keep the penthouse, because she was the one that picked it out. If it ended up not working out for us I figured you could keep the house. I would want our child to be taken care of. So you don't need to rent an apartment you can stay there, and I will find somewhere else to go."

Holy shit, he bought us a house. I think I'm at a loss for words. "Would you show me?" I mean I really should find my own place, but we our having a baby together in 7 months. We can still take it slow if we live together right? I mean we could have separate rooms. _Who am I kidding? I give it a day. Wouldn't surprise me if I jump his bones tonight._ Maybe I'll just stay at the hotel until it's time, instead of renting an apartment. It cost about the same. I'm so confused.

"You mean that?" He asks surprised.

"We still need to take everything a step at a time. Start re-building a little of what was lost. As long as there's no more lies and hiding I think we will be ok."

"Yeah the house won't be totally ready for little a while. I have Elliot's construction team working on it. I would really love your input." He tells me, and I see the light coming back in his eyes. "Can I kiss you?" His voice is soft and I barely hear him.

I nod. I haven't kissed this man in 3 weeks. He leans down and gently touches his lips to mine. I know he's about to pull away, but I need more. So, I grab his face and pull him tighter. I part my lips to give him access. I can feel all his love for me put into this one kiss. It's slow, sweet and passionate. We break away from each other when someone clears their throat. We look and see Gwen.

"I said a hug Ana." She giggles. "Ros is a few minutes out. Just thought I should tell you."

"Thank you Gwen." I tell her.

Christian sits up and tries to adjust himself. "I'll be right back." He whispers and he's gone in a flash.

Ros and her parents arrive and after we greet them we all come into the living room and we all sit down. I pray to the heavens that this turns out ok.

"So what was so important dear that you couldn't tell us over the phone?" Julie asks.

I'm sitting next to Ros and Gwen is on her other side. We both grab her hand and help comfort her.

"I love you both so much. You have been nothing but wonderful parents to me. But I've been lying to you. And I'm sorry. At the time I didn't think there was any other way. I wanted you to be happy with me, proud of me. You see. I'm gay. The whole marriage to Christian was a sham. I knew the only way to get my trust was to get married. And we really needed the money for the business. I'm so sorry. Now it's just all one big mess to the point I wish I never lied about it." She blurts out quickly and is now crying silent tears. I reach over and give her a hug.

I look at Julie and Al and see the shock on their faces. I don't see a hint of anger. If I look back I don't think I've ever seen them angry. "Wow. That's not what I was expecting. I was so worried you were sick. So you're gay?" Al asks indifferent. Ros nods. "Ok. Why didn't you want to tell us?"

"Because I was scared you would disown me. I heard you when I was 10 that people like me should be sent to hell." I think I see Julie's eyes go wide.

"I don't think I would ever say something like that. And I don't think I could rack my brain back 12 years ago to remember such a conversation. Honey, I know we're strong Christians and we follow the bible. But I learned that you need to love everyone no matter what. And we could never not love you. Oh sweetie." Julie gets up and hugs her daughter.

"You mentioned that everything is a mess. What else is going on?" Al asks.

Ros goes into the whole tale from the beginning. She tells them about how when I moved in, Christian and I started dating. How she met Gwen and they fell in love, and Gwen was also afraid of coming out. How the Grey's found me to be a problem and we're always stepping on our feet.

"Then we found out Ana was pregnant and well Grace found the test…"

"And I did something incredibly stupid by telling them Ana was our surrogate." He bows his head. "We didn't even get a chance to talk about how we we're going to handle it, when I opened my big mouth." I take his hand and squeeze it.

Ros cuts back in. "So long story short. Ana left, The Grey's tried to make her leave forever and give her money after the baby was born. After she left; Christian and I started the ball rolling on getting an annulment. At first, we tried to do it, so I didn't have to tell you. And we we're also worried about it harming GBEH. But it seems like Grace has put it out for us. We're holding a media conference tomorrow and laying out the truth."

"You are?" Gwen and I both ask.

"Yes, there's no way we can continue to let either of your names get thrown to through the mud." Ros tells us.

"Whatever happens to the company is on us anyways. We deserve it." Christian adds.

"You think anyone would really care?" Al asks.

"It's hard to tell. Some won't like being deceived, others…" Ros shrugs. "Either way it's time to make it right."

I'm in Christian's room getting ready for the night. I packed a small bag when I went back to my hotel after I got out of the hospital. I only packed an extra outfit, so I don't have any pajamas, because I didn't think I would be spending the night.

After we got through the heart of the matter, Julie and Al congratulate me and Christian on our pregnancy. Julie was over the moon, because to her she's going to be a grandma. We might not be blood, but we're family. They hugged Gwen and welcomed her also to the family. After dinner, which we ordered from IL Bistro, we left them to talk among themselves.

"You look lost." Christian comes up behind.

"I didn't bring anything to wear to sleep in." I tell him.

"Well, you can always sleep naked." He tells me wiggling his eyebrows. I smack him in the stomach. "You wound me Miss. Steele. But you know you can borrow something of mine." He walks to his dresser and pulls out a pair of his sweatpants and a t-shirt. He hands them to me. "Thank you for staying." He looks at me bashfully.

I reach up and touch his face and smile. I don't need to say anything, I'm sure my eyes are telling him everything. "Let me use the bathroom and we can get to bed." I tell him. I know he wants to say something but he doesn't. I go to the bathroom and change out of my clothes. When I get back out, Christian is dressed in only his pj bottoms.

"You always look so good wearing my clothes." He tells me, causing me to blush. I need to do everything in my power to resist this man. I crawl into the bed and get under the covers. Christian follows suit and wraps his arms around me, pulling me tight to his chest. This feels right, it feels like home, and I quickly doze off to sleep.

I wake up, with the urge to pee. Something I seem to have to do 4 times a night now since I've been pregnant. I untangle myself from Christian's arms. He mumbles something in his sleep and rolls over. After I go to the bathroom, I decide I need a drink and head to the kitchen.

When I get there I see Ros sitting at the breakfast bar with a drink in her hand. "Hey, what are you doing up? Everything ok?" I ask her and sit down next to her.

"Yeah. I feel like there's a huge weight lifted off my shoulders. After you left, and Gwen went to bed to give us some time alone, they laid into me a little about lying. They weren't thrilled by me doing what I did. But then in a way they understood, if the only way to get my trust fund was to get married, I guess I didn't have much of a choice." She sighs. "My dad blamed himself for that idea, since that's how he earned his. They're hurt. But they promised to stand by me."

"I'm glad to hear it. Are you nervous about the press conference?" She shrugs.

"A little. Christian says he wants to handle most of it. I still can't wrap my head around Grace and what she did. I don't know if she made Mia do it or she was a part of it to."

Talking about Grace makes my blood boil. "Yeah." It's all I say. I don't want to talk about them.

"What's going on with you and Christian?" She changes the subject.

"I think we're going to take it slow. I mean there's no denying that we love each other. I can't help but wondering if we ran before we could walk. It was just so intense and fast."

"Maybe. But, I think this whole thing can make you stronger. He was a dumbass when he mentioned the surrogate thing. I wanted to beat him myself. Then i should of spoke up too. I'm sorry there too."

"Well, it's in the past now."I wave her off. We all could of spoke up. So we're all at fault for that.

"You didn't see him after his parents left and you went to bed. He was so mad at himself, he broke a bunch of glasses and all he wanted to do was talk to you. I made him wait, but he knew he was stupid." She sighs. "I know I'm to blame as well, when it comes to thinking we need to worry about the company and our image. It was freighting to think that something like this could cause a scandal. He called our head of PR right away that night. Sam kept telling him it would be a total nightmare if this story came out, would ruin everything we have and we needed a better way to put it out there to the world. I did agree with Sam at the time. I'm sorry."

I take a few deep breaths to control my rapid heart rate and my anger. _What a cluster fuck._ "So what does Sam think now?" I snap.

She laughs. "Oh he was fired the day after you left his office. Christian was pissed with his advice. After we talked to his lawyer, he told us it was common practice with politicians and other 'rich elite' people to use a beard. There might be a few fires, but more than likely it will blow over. The conference was our new head of PR's idea."

"I guess we can only wait and see. Did you know Christian bought a house?"

"He mentioned something in passing, but that man was a bumbling drunken' fool, I couldn't understand him for the most part."

"He asked me to basically move in with him there. Or I live there and he would live somewhere else. Like I want to be with him but I don't know if I should just move to living with him again. I'm so confused. Then there's a small part that says I should still be mad at him and run away now."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to be with him?" She questions me again.

"Yeah."

"Then listen to your heart. Go on dates, go to the movies together, and go out to eat. Enjoy being a normal couple."

"What about the press?" I ask worried that I'll be displayed all over a bunch of tabloids again. That they will follow us wherever we go.

"Hopefully after tomorrow they might back down. I mean they might hang for a little, but afterwards it might all go away. I Hope." She crosses her fingers.

"I hope you're right too."

"Focus on yourself and that baby. If you want to be with Christian, then be with him. Everyone that matters will support you. And that's all that matters. Plus it will be so nice not to have him walking around like a drunk puppy." She smiles.

"Thanks Ros." I give her a hug and I grab my water. I head back to bed and get back under the covers. I guess feeling the movement Christian rolls over to me.

"Where did you run off too?" He asks me sleepily.

"Bathroom and a drink. I didn't mean to wake you." I curl myself into him. He places a kiss on my head and pulls me even tighter.

"Christian I love you." I brush my hand across his cheek.

"I love you, too. So much." He whispers back to me. I lean forward and kiss his lips. The slow kiss turns hot and heavy.

We didn't make love last night, we just kissed and explored each others bodies. We became one. Our souls conjoined and I believe both of our spirits were lifted.

Today is the press conference. I'm a nervous wreck and so is Christian. I'm already dressed and in the kitchen with Ros, Gwen and her parents. We're waiting on Christian. I had to leave while he got dressed because I was so afraid I would jump him.

"Well, well, well, I almost forgot what you look like in a suit." Ros teases Christian as he comes into the room. _I forgot too. Excuse me while I turn to mush._

"Shut up Ros." He smirks.

I go up to him and put my arms around him. "You look very handsome." I kiss his cheek.

"Thank you baby." He smiles down at me, moving my hair behind my ear.

"You ready to get this show on the road?" Ros asks breaking us out of our trance.

We head to the GBEH building. There's a bunch of reporters sitting down in front of a podium that has been set up in the lobby. Christian takes my hand and I notice Ros take Gwen's as we move ourselves around the crowd. I hear the cameras clicking all around us.

Christian and Ros head up to the podium while I along with Gwen, Julie, and Al sit on the side of the stage. I would love to be anywhere but here right now.

"Ladies and Gentleman. I have gathered you all here today to clear the air." Christian starts. He looks so poised. "Ros Bailey and myself are married under false pretenses." I hear a couple gasps among the crowd. "When we were in college we needed money to start what is now Grey and Bailey Enterprises and Holding. Ros had a trust that stated the only way for to get it was that she be married. So at the time we figured it was the best way. Now 2 years later we are coming clean. There was some nasty things reported just the other day. They are just not true. Yes, I am dating someone. She is not a home wrecker in anyway. Like I just stated Ros and I were married for convenience. Ros is just my best friend and co-owner of the company. So the relationship I am in now, is not coming between my marriage. In fact, it was Ros herself that pushed me and her together.

We know it was wrong for us to do this, but not so much for the sake of the company but for our private lives. We're sorry to the ones we deceived, but this does not affect the way we run a business. How we run our business and personal lives our two separate things. Our families have forgiven us." _Half of them anyways._ "And they were the ones who were hurt the most by all of this. So I hope in a way that you forgive us and we can all move forward to things that are more important. Thank you." _Short and sweet and to the point.  
_

"Mr. Grey?" One of the reporters calls out.

"Yes?" He points to the man.

"Will you and Ms. Bailey now be getting a divorce?" He asks

"Yes Ms. Bailey and I have already started the annulment process."

"Will you continue to be in business together?" Another shouts.

"Yes we will continue to work together. We are still good friends." Christian answers.

"Is it true your girlfriend is pregnant?" A woman yells out.

"No comment." _That just means yes._

"Mrs. Bailey who is the woman that you're with today?" Another reporter asks.

Ros goes and stands up. "This is my girlfriend. That's another reason for the marriage, but I refuse to get into it. It's my private business and if you have a problem with it, well…" She brushes them off.

I think more understanding falls among the crowd. There's a few whispers, but no one says anything more about it. Maybe all the judgmental people stayed home today. I can wish that it wasn't a big deal anymore and nobody cares that Ros is gay. _I'll keep hoping._

The press conference finally comes to an end, and we leave to head up to the 20th floor till all the reporters leave. We all pile into Christian's office.

"I would say that went pretty well right?" I ask.

"For the most part I say it did. The next couple of days will show us just how well. And then maybe it will just stop." There comes a knock on the door and Andrea peeks in.

"Mr. Grey, your mother is here."

"Tell her she's not welcome—"

"I will not leave till I speak to you Christian." Grace barges into the room.

"And I told you I had nothing left to say to you. Andrea call security."

"Yes sir."

"Christian I am your mother. This is no way to treat me." She calls out.

"And do you think it was any way to have Ana called a Homewrecker all over a tabloid rag?"

"I just want what's best for you. She'll only bring you down."

"You wouldn't know what was best for me if it bit you in the ass. I'm happy with Anastasia and till you can respect that, we have nothing to say to each other. Now please leave." He shouts. I can see the vein popping out of his neck.

She huffs knowing that she's not going to get anywhere and leaves. Wow he really did disown his family. I wouldn't have believed unless I saw it. I know it can't be easy for him. I walk up to him and give him a hug.

"Go out with me tonight?" I push back so I can look at his face.

"What?'

"Go out with me tonight. We can go to a movie then dinner." He says.

"Shouldn't we wait till the press dies down?" I ask.

"I don't care about them. I just want you, out on a date with me. Like it always should have been. Let me show you to the world. I'm proud that you're mine and I want to show everyone how much you mean to me."

"Aww. That's so sweet." I hear Ros say from the peanut gallery.

"Do you mind?" I turn to look at her. "We're having a moment." I stick my tongue at her in which she returns. I look back at Christian. "I would love too."

 **A/N: Next up is the epilogue. It should tie up all the loose ends. And also an Alternative Ending so you can pick your own ending!**

 **I know most if not all are going what? Already? My reason is because I really didn't feel like I had to or should write Ana and Christian dating, taking things slow as a couple. It's a story that's been told countless of times, by much better authors. I didn't know how long to keep these two apart. It was almost a month. I mean I really tried to make it longer and make more drama but I couldn't do it. (And did she move in right away? What happened to Grace? The next chapter should clear that up.)  
**

 **I wanted to keep this story short and kind of sweet. I believe in the power of imagination and I feel like some people can fill in stuff on their own. Plus I feel like if I drag this out to long it would get boring and lose a lot of its purpose.** **I hope it wasn't too anti-climactic. Im nervous about what you all will say...I hope I ended it well for you. If it didn't please don't be hateful with your comments but please use constructive criticism.. I can always go back and change things if I think someone has a good idea...  
**

 **I wasn't sure about the press conference and how it turned out. I debated taking it out... but hey.. it stayed.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Epilogue:**

 **1 year later:**

I'm standing on the porch that overlooks the sound, holding my 4 and half month old daughter, Alison. She has her father's eyes and hair, but the rest is all me. She was born by emergency C-section on her due date of May 10th. Just like her daddy, always on time.

It's been an interesting year, Christian and I are back on track. He and Ros were able to push the annulment in 2 months instead of the year they thought it would take. We started dating again, like a normal couple. He took me to movies, dinners, etc. The media hounded us just for a little while, but they quickly lost interest and went back to hunting down real celebrities.

I kept working at Canlis till I was 30 weeks pregnant. I had developed preeclampsia and was told to go on bed rest. While I was on bed rest I started coming up with my own idea for a restaurant. I started creating my own menu which has everything from Italian, American and French food. I want to try and make it affordable for everyone. I know with having Alison now I don't always want to be always working. So I plan to hire and train my staff in all the meals, and the day to day, so I won't have to go in as much. But, knowing me I'll be there all the time.

We moved into the house shortly after his annulment, Elliot and his company did a great job on the construction. To me it's the most beautiful house in the world. So, during construction, I did end up moving to an apartment on my own, for those 2 months on a short term lease. It was kind of nice to have that freedom, but somehow Christian always found his way to my bed almost every night.

I also put off having sex with him for a month. _I know shocker._ Granted we did other things. We explored and would make out for hours, like a bunch of horny teenagers. I think during that time we were able to make ourselves stronger as a couple. But then the pregnancy hormones kicked in and I couldn't hold back any longer and jumped his bones.

Ros and Gwen moved in together at the penthouse. They're all loved up and it's so nice to see. There were only a few people that gave GBEH hell, and they lost a couple of bids on some companies, but most just didn't seem to care. They were both so scared that the company would crumble but it fact now it's doing better than ever. It's amazing how big fear is. Everything started because of fear and now that they faced it, it turned out to be nothing but a piece of lint under the bed.

Christian is trying to talk to his family again. He was still talking to Elliot, but Mia came over shortly after the press conference in tears to apologize. She told us that Grace made her do it. That she gave her some other story about how I trapped Christian, seduced him, and then got pregnant to take his money. Christian and I ended up forgiving Mia. You can tell she was honest in what she was telling us. And since we know Grace has a few screws loose, well we know it was on her.

Speaking of Grace and Carrick, just after Alison was born, they tried to get in touch with us again. Christian told them that he won't be around them till they got some help. I have no idea what that conversation entailed, because I was still woozy from the lack of sleep. But soon after, Grace was in therapy. I'm not sure if Carrick is, but I know it was mostly Grace with the cuckoo problems.

From what Christian told me, she seems to be doing better. I guess the issue with her sister really did screw her up. Supposedly, Carrick did sleep with her and knocked her up. The pregnancy ended up a miscarriage. But I think it hit home more for her since Grace couldn't even get pregnant. Why she forgave Carrick, I don't know. I would have cut his balls off running. But, then I wouldn't have Christian if they did divorce. I guess when they started adopting it actually helped their marriage. I believe in forgiveness and if she learns from her mistake and tries to make it up to us. I might, _I said might,_ let her into mine and Alison's life.

Carrick has apologized many of times, since. He said he feels like shit for what happened. That it was mostly his fault that this even happened. If he didn't cheat, maybe Grace wouldn't be so looney, if he gave Christian the money and trusted him, maybe he wouldn't have gotten married. A lot of what ifs. It's going to take time to build that trust back.

I'm thrown out of my thoughts when I feel an arm go around my waist. "How are my two favorite girls?" He kisses my cheek and gently touches Alison's, who is staring at him with her big grey eyes, sucking on her hand. Christian took to fatherhood like a champ. He took a month off to be with us and help out. He gets up in the middle of the night and helps with diapers and feeding. He told me he wants to have a bunch of kids. I told him maybe 1 or 2 more. I couldn't ask for a better partner.

"We're good. She's was wide awake after I feed her, so I'm hoping the fresh air will make her sleepy." I lay my head on his chest. I know it's working for me. "Did you get your work done?" Christian has been in his office most of the day working on a new solar project. I walked past earlier and heard him yelling at someone. I might be the only one that finds it sexy.

"Yeah, bunch of incompetent people that don't know how to do their job." We stand there together for a little bit, watching the boats bob up and down. I could stand here forever. I look down and notice Alison is finally asleep. Christian notices too. "Go lay her down and bring the monitor. There's something I want to show you." He smiles at me and I can only wonder.

I lay Alison in her bassinet that we have in the living room and turn on the monitor. I bring the wireless one with me. I also have on my phone with the video feed, so I can also see her. Although I tell Gail, our wonderful housekeeper to keep an eye and ear out. I meet Christian outside, and he takes me down to the water's edge which is only a few feet from the house.

"What did you want to show me?" I ask him, looking out on the water. When I turn back to look at him, he's on one knee with a ring in his hand. _Holy shit balls._

"Ana, I love you more than anything. Since the moment I saw you I knew I wanted to be with you. How we started off I know was less than conventional, but you stood by me anyways. Even after I acted like a complete idiot, you still took me back. To be honest you should have ran for the hills from the beginning." He laughs and I join him.

"I wasn't wearing my running shoes." I tell him and lightly touch his cheek.

"And I'm grateful you weren't. Now 2 years later since the day I met you, I still want to be with you, and I want to be with you forever. So Anastasia Rose Steele, will you marry me?"

The tears are falling down my face. "Of course I'll marry you." He stands up and I jump into his arms. "I love you Christian." I tell him, kissing his face all over.

 **2 years later….**

Today Ros and Gwen are getting married. It's about time. I smile. We are in Cabo and they're getting married on the beach. We rented out a couple of villas for the week for all the guests. They have invited about 50 of their closest friends and family.

I wish I could just move out here. It's so beautiful and peaceful here. But I don't dare say that to Christian, because I would have a feeling he would be buying property out here if I did.

I'm standing at the make-shift altar in my brides maid dress, I'm the "best-woman", and standing across from me is Christian as the "best-man" He's wearing a light powder blue tux. I always hated the way those looked, but he can pull it off. Looking at him, makes me look back on our big day.

Christian and I got married in Aspen 3 months after we got engaged. It was a beautiful wedding, and it was simple. Only my mom and dad, Al and Julie, Ros and Gwen, Mia and Elliot, a few of my friends from work, Angie, Kaylee, Mike, and Tammy, and of course our Alison were in attendance. I didn't want a big flashy wedding. It's not who I am.

We were married in the backyard of our Aspen house at dusk. We had a local priest hold the ceremony. It couldn't be more perfect when it started snowing when my dad walked me down the aisle. I wore a faux fur bridal jacket over my dress to help keep me warm. After the ceremony we moved inside. We drank and danced the night away. Al and Julie stayed sober and helped with baby Alison. The next day we all went skiing, while my mom stayed home with Alison, my mother is not a keen skier.

We left Alison with my mom and dad for a week. They couldn't have been more thrilled to watch their granddaughter. Christian took me to Fuji for our honeymoon. That was a magical time. Nothing but 7 days of Pina Coladas, and wild hot sex.

I opened my restaurant 6 months ago called 'A little bit of everything.' My staff and chefs are absolutely some of the best. I also might have stolen a couple of people from Canlis. I go in everyday to oversee everything, I add something new to the menu every month, something of my own creation. Alison who is now a little over 2 years old, loves to help me in the kitchen. Mostly, when I make desserts. She loves helping to stir so she can lick the bowl. It took almost 2 years, but I finally taught Christian how to cook without burning down the place.

Now he enjoys cooking and I find him in the kitchen every morning making breakfast. He makes some of the best strawberry, banana pancakes. _Damn it, he's almost too perfect now._

The music starts and Ros comes walking down the aisle in a white suit with a powder-blue tie. The woman is sexy in a suit and she knows it. They were both going to wear wedding dresses, but then she tried on this suit and thought she looked a lot better in it. Her red wavy hair is down around her face. Her dad Al is on her arm as she walks down. I don't think I've ever seen the girl smile so big.

She stands at the altar and waits for Gwen who comes down the aisle wearing a wedding dress, that hangs like a sundress, perfect for a beach wedding. Her dad, Simon is walking her down. They meet and they can't help but kiss each other.

Their ceremony is nothing but emotional and I'm in tears. Christian looks at me, smirks and shakes his head _. I remember someone in tears at our wedding Grey, and it wasn't me._ Christian and I walk back together arm and arm following Gwen and Ros.

The reception is being held outside under a huge tent on the beach. It has a dance floor and there's 8 tables gathered around it. Gwen and Ros' table is set up in front of the dance floor so everyone can see them.

Christian and I are dancing out on the dance floor with all the couples dancing to "All my life" by KC and JoJo. Alison is curled up in Elliot's arms dancing. She loves her uncle El. At least Christian has one sane member in his family.

Mia is ok, but sometimes she's way too much for me to handle. I mean she's great and everything, but way to hyper for me. She's over in Paris studying to be a chef. She really wants to come work in my restaurant when she finishes. As long as she can handle everything I throw at her I'll give her a job.

Over the last couple of months we've been trying to build back a relationship with Grace and Carrick. I'm still on the fence about it. Grace is still in therapy, but she has come to me telling me how sorry she was for all the stuff she did. And she regrets it every day. I'm willing to give her a chance. But one step at the time. It's been a little bit easier with Carrick. We have allowed them to see Alison, but not alone yet. Christian is happy about starting to have his family back, and I won't stand in the way of becoming between that. Let's just say my eyes are open.

"You look so beautiful tonight, it's taking everything in me not to take you right here." He whispers in my ear.

"Well, it definitely would provide some entertainment if you did" I grin at him.

Christian looks over at Alison and smiles. "Don't you think it's time we started working on number 2?" He tells me. We've talk about having another baby all the time. But with the start of the restaurant we decided to put it on hold for a little bit, so I could focus on getting it running.

"No. I don't think we need to start working on it." I tell him, still with a huge smile on my face.

"Ana!" He whines. _So cute._ "Come on, the restaurant almost runs itself. I'll be able to take more time off from GB…" I silence him with my finger.

"We don't need to work on it, because I'm already pregnant." I see his pout turn into a huge smile.

"Really?" He gasps out.

"Really! I was going to wait till tonight to tell you, but this works to." He picks me up and spins me around. He puts me down and crashes his lips to mine.

"You have made me the happiest man in the world." He tells me catching his breath from our heated kiss.

"And you made me the happiest woman in the world."

 **A/N: The next chapter is an Alternative ending. It's almost how I wanted to finish this story, but decided against it. So now you can pick which ending you like best.(I like the Alternative ending the best)  
**

 **Read it just for fun.**

 **You have all been great!**

 **Sonya and Amy! Thanks for all your help and support!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alternative Ending:**

I'm startled awake and shoot up in bed and I look around the dark room. Next to me is Christian who is sleeping with his arms curled under the pillow. I feel my stomach, as the baby moves around inside of me.

Christian stirs next to me, and squints his eyes to look at me. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I just had the strangest dream." I shake my head. I think it was a dream, it felt so real.

Christian sits up next to me and rubs his hand over my 7 month pregnant belly. "Yeah. About what?"

"You were married to Ros."

He starts laughing, now fully awake. "That is weird."

"Well, you were her beard. And we were dating at the same time. Your parents were jerks. Then I got pregnant and you told them I was a surrogate for you and Ros. I got mad and left. Long story short we made up. It just felt so real to me."

"Oh, Ana." He kisses my cheek, still laughing. "I think you need to lay off the sugar before bed."

"Maybe it was a sign that you should let Ros go to New York with Gwen. Move the meeting around so she can go. She is right. You're always doing that stuff for yourself so you can be with me. I think you should do the same for her. And you didn't need to give her such a hard time about it either."

He leans over and kisses my cheek again, still rubbing my belly. "I guess you're right. I'll call her in the morning." He tells me.

"Good."

He shakes his head at me. "Haven't you learned I do almost anything for you. Now let's get you to bed. You need your rest." I lay back down and he starts laughing again. "Married to Ros." He mutters and shakes his head.

"Stop laughing at me Grey." I slap his chest as he pulls me closer.

"I'm sorry, but it's just a crazy idea. I love you. Even with your crazy strange dreams." He tells me, nibbling at my ear. Oh that feels good.

"It's your child inside of me that's making me have these dreams." He captures my lips with his.

"That it is." He says against my lips. "I'm wide awake now. So why don't we re-create just how he got in there. And also show you who I'm really married too."

"Oh yes, please." I beg. He kisses me again and we our lost in each other and I forget about my crazy dream of Christian being Ros' beard.

 **Did you like that?**

 **Now if there is anyone out there that would like to take this on. Either extending it or whatever, all I ask is you let me know and give me credit.**

 **This story was hard to write for me. I know I might have disappointed some of you with how it flowed, but if I tried too hard to figure out more of what to do with this story I would have never finished it. But I hope I did this story some justice. I tried so hard to make more drama, but I just couldn't do it.**

 **Now I'm going to return to my happy story. Now that this one is finally out of my head.**


End file.
